Committing Mutiny
by HiddenChaser
Summary: After the death of Redglare, Mindfang makes a discovery of a young grub named Terezi. Instead of leaving the troll to die, she raises her along with Vriska. Even though there are good times and bad times on the ship, the young teal blood wonders what really happened to her own ancestor. Things get rough over the sweeps as Terezi starts questioning everything and starts to rebel.
1. Lets be Pirates

It is an average night for Mindfang. Drinking in the Captain's cabin while watching her young descendant, who is only three and a half sweeps old, running around with a toy sword in hand. Mindfang does not hold back a smile when Vriska starts swinging her toy at Terezi, who was sitting on the floor with her scalemate. She had to admit, her decedent was already a wild one. Mindfang admires her free spirited and outgoing attitude. It truly reminds her of herself when she was young.

Mindfang could see the annoyance on Terezi's face as she tries to get off the floor and get away from the wannabe pirate. "Stop it!" Terezi starts to complain as she gets to her feet and Vriska continues to swing the toy too close for Terezi's comfort. Mindfang mentally debates on if she should stop this nonsense before it gets out of control. However, she likes for the young ones to learn the hard way on some things and at this rate Terezi looks ready to punch Vriska. Yet, Vriska laughs and starts jumping side to side in an attempt to 'dodge' Terezi. The young Cobalt blood does not fear her friend, but Terezi reaches for the sword and actually gets a hold of it. Vriska is taken by surprise and both get into a tug a war fight over the toy. However, with Vriska being a bit taller and stronger than Terezi already, one hard tug sends the Pyrope face first into the ground. Seconds later, Mindfang could see teal tears streaming down Terezi's face and soon followed was loud crying. "Vriska, don't play like that with Terezi. You should know better by now."

Mindfang states lazily while putting down her rum and she slowly makes her way to the crying Pyrope. "I didn't do anything!" Vriska starts to complain but soon shuts up right after getting a sharp look from her ancestor. After all, Vriska knows when to stop misbehaving when it comes to Mindfang. After multiple spankings and time outs, Vriska learned when to not fight back. Mindfang could only fear how Vriska would act when she is older, but she is sure that Vriska would grow out of her current behavior.

"Come here, Terezi." Mindfang calls. Yet, the Pyrope stayed put on the floor, crying. Mindfang groans and picks the teal blood off the floor. She continues to cry and Vriska frowns as her friend gets attention. "Ok, it is already getting late. Both of you need to go to sleep before you two cause more trouble." Mindfang picks up the white scalemate off the floor and hands it to Terezi. With her toy in hand, Terezi starts to calm down and soon the tears start to dry once she gets a hold of her stuff dragon. Vriska still stands close to her pirate ancestor with her sword in hand. "No. I want to stay up forever!" Vriska starts swing her toy sword again but this time it is in no ones way. "Go to your Respiteblock. should have went to bed hours ago." Vriska makes a face but starts to walk to the door. Mindfang could hear the girl mumble under her breath but does not say anything about it. By then Mindfang is already putting Terezi down so the teal blood could sleep as well. It did not help that it is already late and the wigglers should have been to asleep a long time ago. "You too. Go to your block."

Terezi clings to the scalemate and too, begins to walk out the door. She wipes away her tears with her shirt as she tip toes to up reach the doorknob. When she finally leaves Mindfang sits back on her chair and enjoys the absence of the two trolls. "These fucking wigglers are going to make me want to jump ship." She grabs a bottle of rum and chugs as much as she could handle.

**(MUTINY)**

"Nice job, Terezi! You got me in trouble." Terezi hears the words as she walks into the shared block. "No. It was your fault!" Vriska throws herself on top of her toy box which was in the shape of a treasure chest. "Not my fault this place is 're boring!" Terezi sits on a pile of dirty clothes that was a combination of the two trolls. "Maybe you are the boring one. Mindfang only got mad because you were being dumb." Vriska grunts as she dramatically slides off the fake treasure chest. The young troll blue blood opens the toy box to put her toy in. "It's not my fault you cry like a wiggler. You would be a bad pirate!" Terezi stares at her scalemate, not really interested in talking with Vriska. "I don't want to be one." Vriska pulls out a cheap pirate hat from the box that reminds Terezi of Mindfang's hat.

Yet, she knows that it is one that Vriska got when they made a stop at the docks a few Perigees ago. "Being a pirate is the coolest thing you can be! You get all the stuff you want, all the trolls listen to you, and no troll can beat a pirate!" Terezi huffs. "If pirates are the coolest then why is this ship so boring?" Vriska laughs and jumps next to Terezi, almost landing on the small troll. "Booooooooring? This place is fun!"

"How?"

Soon, Vriska starts pushing herself close to Terezi, who tries to make distance between them. "We can have an adventure." Terezi holds her stuff dragon above her head, as if the toy will take off in flight. Yet, it does not. "Like what?" Terezi questions. "You know that drink the Captain always have?" The Pyrope already does not like where this conversation is going but allows her friend to continue. "Yeah, why?" Vriska reaches out and grabs Terezi's scalemate successfully. "Let's take some! Then we can be real pirates." Terezi whines when her toy is taken away from her. It is not the first time that Vriska held one of her toys hostage to get the teal blood to cooperate with her mischief. Which Terezi hates due to the fact that she has also gotten in a lot of trouble because of it. Reluctantly, Terezi gives a soft "ok", and Vriska jumps off the pile of dirty clothes in excitement with Terezi's toy in hand. "We will get in trouble though! Mindfang will be mad." Vriska pulls Terezi up off the clothes even though she groans. She could tell that Terezi is already sleepy but knows that this little game of theirs would not be fun if there is only one player.

"No! We won't. We will steal the pirate drink from the mess hall." Vriska pushes Terezi to the door. "Let's go!" Vriska tightly holds the toy in her right hand as she walks quietly through the hallways, and after going up some stairs, they found themselves outside. Luckily for the two foolish trolls Mindfang owns a special walkway to allow crew members to move about freely on the ship when it is daytime. The walkway prevents the harmful rays from hurting them and the two trolls jump for joy when no one is on deck. After all, most of the crew members are sleeping and the few that are awake would use the below deck walkways to get around the ship.

However, not wanting to get caught, the two troublemakers decided to take a different approach. They run across the walkway to reach the other side of the ship. As they run Vriska can feel a gust of wind hit her face and the way the ship wobbles, makes her truly excited and reminds her why she wants to be a pirate. All while Terezi does her best not to puke her guts out due to the constant movement of the ship. Her illness has gotten better but every once in a while she would want to vomit because of it. Today is sadly one of those days where she feels sick, but the Pyrope would have to admit that this is only light nausea and nothing too bad.

"We're almost there!" Their shoes made loud noise against the wooden floor as they eagerly make their way to the other side of the ship. Vriska makes a quick halt in front of the door, that led down to where the mass hall was located, that it causes Terezi to bump into her. The impact forces Vriska forward but does nothing more. She growls and turns around to see the Pyrope. Terezi gives an innocent smile and Vriska decides not to do anything about it accident.

With a turn of the knob, they enter back inside the ship. They walk down the stairs, which leads them into a very large room which is used for the crew members to sleep. It was cramped down there and there is only a few Recuperacoons down there. Clearly not everyone could not sleep in one and Terezi assumes that they rotate in sleeping in them. To make up for the lack of Recuperacoons, there are hampics and piles that are scattered about the sleep quarter. Walking through there, they obviously gained attention because of the fact they are the youngest ones on the ship. However, the crew knows who they are and do not bother them out of fear of how might the Captain might react. The deck hands don't even eye contact and that's when Vriska notices how the members were dressed very poorly. Many of them ragged clothes and were not as fit as some of the 'higher ranked' members.

She takes note of a small door on the right side of the ship that has a small window that had bars on it. Vriska knows it is where the forced and uncooperative help is being held. In fact, she could see a few of them pushed up against the door. Well, that is what Mindfang told the both of them. In reality Vriska heard Mindfang calling them dirty lowblood slaves and she even remembers a few times to where Mindfang was whipping one of them. The sick and weak ones would be thrown overboard and some would look like skin and bones. None of them have ever said anything to her because of one incident with Terezi.

All she remembers was that Terezi was eating grubloaf and a young slave asked for some. Being a young, innocent troll, Terezi gave the female troll a couple of bites. However, it just so happens that Mindfang was on deck that night and witnessed the outcome. Vriska remembers watching from a distance as their Captain walked up to the troll. Mindfang grabbed the food and threw it over the side of the ship. The scared face on the young troll made Vriska, to this night, feel bad for her. Then Mindfang's colorful language spills out and soon a whip clips off the side of her belt. Vriska would wince every time a blow would land on the troll and soon Terezi was asking-no begging for Mindfang to stop. Yet, the Gamblignant showed no mercy and soon maroon blood started covering the deck along with tattered rags that once covered her. Eventually, the girl's tears and blood started mixing and no one did anything but to watch the scene unfold. Yet, even though the maroon blood was in pain, she did not struggle as she knows that her punishment would be worse. So she cried and begged for mercy as she apologized profoundly. Soon, the young girl stopped cry and she layed on the deck, unmoving. It was then that Mindfang stopped. She shouted out orders to her crew and the next thing Vriska sees is the maroon blood was being thrown off the side of the ship, into the cold ocean.

Vriska could see Terezi crying in fear of what had occurred. Mindfang turned her head to Vriska's direction and in fear, the descendent does not meet her glance and instead stares at the floor. Yet, Mindfang does not linger looking at her young blood and turns to Terezi. The poor girl was trying to hold back her tears as she worried that she would be next in line for punishment. Her hands clinged to the side of her pants, a habit of nervousness that she had developed. There had been plenty of times where Terezi would get in more trouble because of her crying. Yet, being young, Terezi was not fond of the constant violence she was exposed to but Mindfang would tell her that she needed to toughen up or she would be next. Therefore, Terezi would always try her best not to cry in front of the Gamblignant. Luckily, for her that night, Mindfang just stared at the little troll and waited for her to calm down. Seconds pass and Vriska could tell that Mindfang was talking to Terezi but with her distance, she could not tell what was being said.

One male troll came up with a mop and started cleaning the blood off the floor but Mindfang pulled the mop away and dismissed the older looking troll. He complies and walks back to where ever he came from. The mop was then handed to Terezi, and Vriska could tell that Mindfang ordered her teal friend to clean up the blood. Terezi's hands shook as she grabbed ahold of the mop and quickly started cleaning. The Captain stayed watching for about a minute but soon walked off once she knows that the job would get down.

That night was a night that Vriska would never forget. There were many occasions that something similar would happen and when Vriska sees the trolls begging for food and their release, she looks away and pulls Terezi to follow. She feels no pity for them. Vriska is only planning to watch out for herself with Terezi second and if that means leaving those trolls to suffer in the room, then so be it. "The mess hall is this way." Terezi starts to be dragged by Vriska further into the the crews sleeping quarters, and Terezi could tell that Vriska wants to get out of there. So, she follows her friend as they weave through traffic. One troll bumps into them and the young man apologizes without giving a second glance. Which was fine with the duo. The less attention, the better.

They finally arrive to the opposite side of the room and go through the door. They get a few worry glances their way but they enter to the mess hall anyways. It is dead inside there and Vriska is glad that no one is inside. There are many round tables with stools next to them. However, there are not nearly enough tables for the whole crew and only maybe one third of them could eat in there. On the left side there is a large counter with a door behind it. Vriska knows that the food and drinks are stored back there. "We are almost there." Vriska whispers loudly and finally hands Terezi's scalemate back to her. Terezi hugs her scalemate. Even though she got her stuff dragon back, Terezi unwisely still follows her friend. They walk behind the counter and Vriska tries to push the door but it does not budge. "It's lock! Ah!" Vriska pounds her fists against the door but it stays still. Terezi assumes that the noise was too loud because a deck hand walks into the mess hall.

"Hey. You two wigglers should not be in here." Both trolls jump in fear out of being caught. They turn around and a young male, with sharp curving horns, pushes to get to them. The troll is maybe about eleven sweeps old and his shaved head makes him a bit intimidating. "Yeah we are!" Vriska starts to lie. "The Captain wants her rum! You better open this door or she will be mad!" Terezi had to admit that she was impressed with Vriska's lying skills. The young blue blood did not hesitate to come up with an excuse.

Due to this, the older troll is caught off guard. He stands next to the door and stares at Vriska for any hint of deception. He glances at Terezi for any signs of the story being false. Yet, Terezi stays looking at the her scalemate and when the young pirate finds no obvious lie, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. The door gets unlock and Vriska runs inside. "Just get what you need to get. I don't want the Captain getting mad about missing supplies! It will be my head on a stake if trolls start eating each other because of the lack of food."

Vriska laughs and see a bottle of rum sitting on a shelf. She jumps up and is able to grab a hold of it. The bottle is heavy and it almost slips out of her hands. Yet, the scorpio holds onto it for her dear life and carries it back out the door. The older troll looks around in hopes of no one else seeing the exchange and for his benefit, no one does. He closes the door once Vriska gets out and there is a big smile on her face. All while, Terezi is frowning at how her friend tricks the male troll. She knows that once Mindfang finds out, which she will, the boy would surely die. Mindfang would accuse him of thievery, which would be ironic due to her own lifestyle. Then he would deny it and try to explain himself but he would not be able to. He would then drop dead with a sword being shoved through his throat.

Terezi knows that Vriska is aware of this and also knows that Vriska does not care. "We will go back to the Captain now." Terezi mumbles and grabs Vriska's left arm in hopes to get her moving. The troll nods his head uncaringly and starts locking the door back up. "Alright. Get out of here you two. Make sure someone older gets sent next time!" Yet, the two are already running out the door and back to the large block being shared by the crew. They continue to run back to where they came from and soon get back to their own privately shared block.

"Yes! Let's drink." Vriska's face is showing complete joy as she takes the drink into the center of the block. She sits on the floor and waves for Terezi to follow. Terezi sits down next to Vriska and she can see Vriska struggling trying to open the bottle. She tugs and pulls it, in hopes of opening it. Vriska then tries her teeth in opening it and as she does so, a growl can be heard from the scorpio. "Do you got it?" Terezi questions. There are many tugs on the bottle and soon a loud pop is heard and the alcoholic beverage is open. Vriska spits the cork out of her mouth and clings to the bottle. "I try first." Vriska states eagerly and Terezi does not argue and places her scalemate next to her. There is a moment of hesitation from the cobalt blood but she ignores the mental warning and takes a big gulp of the drink. It does not taste as good as she thought it would and it makes her wonder why her ancestor drinks it. Seconds later, there is a slight burning sensation in her throat and it makes her start to regret consuming it. "Ew! It's gross."

As Vriska makes her faces at the bottle of rum, Terezi starts laughing cruelly. The big smile on her face sickens Vriska even more and she pushes the bottle to her. "You try it." Vriska states as she hopes for the burning to stop. "Unless you're scared." Vriska reflects Terezi's shit eating grin and waits to see if her friend would chicken out or not. Terezi knows this and slowly picks up the bottle. It reaches her lips and Terezi can not stand how it smells. Yet, her pride prevents her from backing down and she takes a large amount of rum in her mouth. The few seconds that it sits there, makes her hate herself for agreeing to this nonsense. Terezi spits out the drink and some of it sprays on Vriska.

The blue blood yelps and stands up in shock. "Terezi!" Vriska is complines and Terezi can tell that she is mad, but her anger causes Terezi to laugh even more. "That doesn't count. You need to drink it!" She uses her right foot to push the drink closer to her friend and the smile is still on Terezi's face. "No. It's bad." Yet, Terezi picks up the bottle again. She holds it close to her face again as Vriska hovers over her, waiting. She gives in and opens her mouth. The liquid quickly goes down her throat this time and to her it is worse than anything she has ever tasted. It too starts to irritate her throat but not wanting to look weak in front of Vriska, she keeps a straight face. "You're the real wiggler! You whined about it."Terezi laughs again and Vriska gets mad at the comment. She yanks the bottle from her friend and drinks more of it.

Vriska stares at Terezi as she drinks more of it down and Terezi keeps a smile on because she knows how bad it tastes. After a few seconds later, Vriska can no longer handle it and stops drinking it. "Wrong again Pyrope!" She extends her arm out with the drink in hand. Terezi knows this is now a challenge to see who will fold first and yet again, her pride forces her to play along. She takes the drink and could tell that it is lighter than how it was originally. Terezi could already feel her stomach starting to react to the rum and is leaning towards not drinking it. She unwillingly drink more but it is not as much as Vriska. "This is dumb." Terezi complains. Vriska smirks and leans down to grab the bottle. Terezi does not think twice on giving it to her. However, she regrets it once Vriska raises the rum over her head and allow the contents to spill on her. "Stop!' Terezi jumps to her feet and pushes her so called friend away from her.

Yet, Vriska moves back and throws more of the rum on her. There is a cruel laugh coming from the Serket. However, when the door to their block opens suddenly, Terezi and Vriska freeze in fear. Terezi turns around and Vriska's head shoots up to the door. Standing there is Mindfang, with a frown on her face. Vriska drops the rum in shock and it shatters on the floor. "What the fuck is going on here?" Mindfang demands and shuts the door behind her. She walks to the two trolls and Terezi picks up her scalemate in fear. Yet, the rum still drips all over her clothes but she stops worrying about that as it was the least of her concern. Vriska bites her bottom lip and she knows that she is in trouble. "I come in here to check up on you two and I walk in on this shit!" She stands over Terezi and she looks down at the floor. Vriska tries to stutter up an excuse but is quickly silence when Mindfang reaches out her. Her shirt is tightly gripped by her ancestor and Vriska tries not to cry. "Explain. Now." Mindfang demands.

"We-we just wanted to be pirates." Mindfang stares at Vriska and to Terezi, who was refusing to look at the Captain. The anger of on Mindfang's face fades with confusion replacing it."What makes you think drinking would make you a pirate?" Vriska could feel her hands clamming up as she tries to explain herself. "We always see you do it..." Mindfang sighs and lets go of Vriska. She gives a hand gesture to Terezi to look at her. The teal blood gets the message and looks up but Vriska can tell that Terezi is terrified. "Listen you two. I never want to see something like this again...but... I am not really caught off guard by this. Who's idea was it?"

Vriska thought she was off the hook but once the question came up, her blood pusher picked up speed again. She did not want to get in trouble. She is only six and is scared of her ancestor. Vriska knows that she is sure to be disciplined if she admits to the crime. So out of fear she points to Terezi. The slightly younger troll is shock by her friend's accusation and is also very angered by it. "She's lying!" Terezi starts pleading and tears cover her face yet again because she knows that there is no way to convince Mindfang that Vriska did it. "It was Terezi's idea." Vriska keeps a straight face and stops her nerves. She stares Mindfang in the eyes as she lies right through her teeth. Mindfang keeps glancing between the two trolls. They can tell that she is having trouble deciding who was really the mastermind of the theft of the rum.

Mindfang lets out her breath and kneels down next to Terezi. "Did you do it?" The words came out slowly and Terezi feels more nervous. The Pyrope shakes her head no. "I want a verbal answer. Yes or no?" Terezi's throat tightens and see feels herself start to shake. She almost wants to vomit but she is not sure if it is the smell of the rum on her, the the amount she consumed, or if she was really just that scared. Mindfang takes the silences as a sign of guilt and rises to her feet. "Here's what's going to happen. You," She points to Vriska. "are going to sleep. Right now. Tomorrow you will be scrubbing the deck at dusk and when we reach land you are not allowed off ship." Vriska groans and is ready to complain but somehow refrains from doing so.

Her attention goes back to Terezi and even Mindfang almost feels for the troll. Almost. "As for you! Since this was your plan, I am sure that you think you are such a big troll." Mindfang plucks Terezi's scalemate away from the girl and into her own hands. "I am sure that means you have out grown this. So I will be holding onto this for a while!" Terezi starts to whine even more and tries to reach for her dragon back. "No! Please. That's mine! It's mine!" Mindfang pushes Terezi away. "Who payed for it? You? No. I bought for you and you have lost your privilege to have it. You can earn it back once you make up for your behavior and I think the cargo crew could use an extra hand in moving all our heavy shipment for a couple of nights." Terezi could feel her anger boil. She is angry at Vriska, Mindfang, and herself for allowing all of this to happen. Then the way Mindfang makes her comments so calmly only fuels the fire.

"No! It's not my fault! I don't want to be here! I hate it here! I don't want to be a dumb pirate!" Terezi tries to push Mindfang but the pirate does not budge. "Never lay your hands on me! Do. You. Understand?" Mindfang grabs Terezi by her left arm and places enough pressure to stop the troll from moving. Vriska just watches the scene unfold and was secretly glad that the attention was off of her.

Terezi starts to cry even more and Mindfang decides not allow this from going on. Out of anger and tiredness, Mindfang raises her hand and strikes the Pyrope in the face. This resulted in Terezi standing there in shock and soon she looks up with her eyes still watering up. She slowly starts to make sounds of crying again. "Be quite! Do not cry anymore or you will get hit again." In fear, Terezi bites her lip and stands there, with her hand on the spot where she got slapped. Once she feels that the situation was under control, Mindfang points to the Recuperacoon. "Go to sleep. Both of you and this time really go to sleep. Next time something like this happens, you get a worse punishment. Never take anything on this ship that isn't yours again." Vriska does not say anything and quickly walks to her recuperacoon, not want the situation to linger on any longer. Terezi stays standing there for a moment but walks to the pile of clothes instead of her own coon.

Mindfang shakes her head and walks out to the door. She glances back at the two and the silence is almost unbearable. Mindfang stops glancing around when no one would make eye contact with her. Instead, she looks at the stuff dragon in her hand and she gets a sick feeling from it. It was mocking her somehow and Mindfang is tempted to trash the toy. She sighs and leaves the two trolls to their own silence. Once she leaves Vriska turns to Terezi, who haves her face buried in the clothes, crying to herself. "Terezi?"

"Leave me alone..." The words are muffled but still understandable. "Sorry I got you in trouble." Vriska apologizes and knows that it is pointless. "Leave me alone." Terezi repeats the words and Vriska gets inside her coon once she reaches the conclusion that now was a bad time to talk to Terezi. Yet, right before she went to sleep she says one more "Sorry." and hopes it will be that last time she will ever have to say it to Terezi.


	2. Labor

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Committing Mutiny. I am trying to see if I will be able to update weekly. My only concern is when my school starts! Depending on my classes will determine the speed of which I will update. So it may slow down around August time but I do hope to keep updating. I've slowed down in my other fanfictions due to writers block but I have a lot of ideas and plans for this story. With that being said, I am open to ideas and suggestions! If there is something you would be interested in seeing, please inform me. I am not shy on writing anything but rating may have to be raised, depending on what it is.**

**(MUTINY)**

**Chapter 2: Labor**

Waking up at dusk is something that Vriska almost never does. If she had the choice, she would be waking up every night at midnight and have fun during the day. However, with last the morning's incident, she woken up by the first mate of the ship. He is a good troll that Vriska got to know very well. The troll is about 13 sweeps old but Vriska knows he is a very talented troll despite his age. His short haircut reminds her of the trolls enlisted in the military as his pointed horns are at the edge of his hairline. Even though he is tall and a bit muscular, he does not intimidate her. Vriska has even challenged him in the past for sword fights and even won a few! Yet, Terezi would always tell her that he allowed her to win. Of course Vriska would never believe Terezi and would call her a liar. Unfortunately, Vriska did not want to see him so early in the night.

"Come on! Get up. Get up. Time to wake on this amazing night. The Captain want you up. So lets get moving!" He shakes Vriska lightly and she groans even though his voice booms. Vriska could feel her head pounding as her eyes start to open. God she hates how some trolls are so cheery so early in the night. Vriska debates on staying in her coon and ignore him but she knows it will result in her getting in more trouble. So she drags herself out of her coon still in her clothes from when she went to sleep in, because she was so terrified of getting hit as well. As she gets out, the older troll, named Landmark, helps her out of the coon. A "Thanks." is muttered and she walks to the only exit.

The slime on her falls all over the floor and Vriska knows that Mindfang has warned her several times to not allow it to get everywhere. Yet, at the moment she is sure that today would not be one of the Captain's "surprise inspection day". Which she has failed so many times that Mindfang almost stopped checking up on their block. However, with the slime trail, and the rum from yesterday, made the expensive wooden floor look cheap but being only three sweeps old, Vriska does not care.

Vriska could still see Terezi sleeping and is almost annoyed about the fact that the Pyrope is still sleeping when the scorpio knows that she should be awake too. Yet, firstmate, Landmark must be a mind reader because he then makes his way to Terezi. When Vriska drags closer to the door and could her Terezi unnecessarily hissing at Landmark. She could hear him telling Terezi almost the thing that was said to Vriska. Yet the Pyrope must still be upset because of her constant, "No". Vriska leaves the block, not really worrying about anything at the moment.

All while, Terezi literally buries herself further into the pile.

"Come on, little dragon! Get up! The Captain also wants you up. You are working tonight and the crew can't do it without you. So lets get you up." He tries to removes some of the dirty clothes off of Terezi but she keeps pushing herself deeper inside the pile. "Noooo." Terezi starts to complain and keeps her eyes close as to hope that he would leave her alone. "You need to get up. The Captain will be very disappointed if you do not get to work. I don't want you to get more in trouble." He taps her shoulder to try to get Terezi to look at him. "No! She took Pyralspite." Terezi sits up from the pile and Landmark can tell that she is upset. "She took what?" Yet, he is confuse as to what was taken away. "My scalemate."

"Oh! You named it. Ok. Well...listen. I can talk to the Captain. I can talk to her and see if I can get you your scalemate back. I can not promise anything to you but I will try, ok?" She clings the pile of clothes, hoping that it was the stuff dragon. Yet, she knows that it is not but it gives a little bit of hope to her. Seconds pass and Terezi stands up. Landmark smiles and guides her to the door to leave the block. "Get going. The Captain will be doing her rounds soon. If you get there before she does, it would be a good time for me to talk to her." Terezi nods her head and opens the door herself. The firstmate follows Terezi out the room and eventually pass her up as he goes in the direction of the sick bay.

Terezi continues going straight down the hallway all the way to the other side of the ship. She knows that she is wasting valuable time but Terezi really feels the need to use the Ablution trap and the gaper. There are not a lot of places to get clean on a ship. The closest thing they have is eight showerheads that are side by side, giving no privacy, where the crew quarters are located. It is always being used and being the youngest ones on the ship, Terezi tended to avoid that area. Then the gapers were also close to the showers. They are not used as often as one would think. Terezi would guess it is because most of the pirates on the ship are usually pissing off the side of the ship. Instead of going through all that hassle,Terezi and Vriska had always used Mindfang's personal gaber room. The Gamblignant allows them to do so since they are young.

However, Terezi haves a bad feeling that she will lose that privilege sooner than Vriska, but she feels that it mostly comes from the fact that Vriska is Mindfang's true descendant and not her. Tonight is one of those nights where she hopes that she will not get Mindfang's attention, or even run into the Captain, on the way to the private gaber room. Terezi does know that she will run into Vriska and hopes that her friend is not taking too long in the gaper room. She really needs to get out of her rum staind shirt.

When Terezi gets there, she quietly knocks on the Captain's room, hoping that she is not inside. The door opens and to her disappointment it is Mindfang that opens the door. The Captain smiles and keeps the door wide open as she leans on the doorframe. "Yes?" Terezi debates if she should just walk away but she forces herself to respond. "I came to use Ablution trap." Terezi points behind Mindfang. Even though Mindfang knows why she is there, she at times take an amusement to seeing others squirm. Yet, she knows that her cruelness can be overdone and she would go to sleep at day, hating herself for what she has done. She is only a troll after all and in moments of solitude, is when the guilt hits her. But she is prideful! The pirate can not and will not show weakness. Most importantly she will not bother hiding her true, and in reality rude, self. Especially to the Neophyte's descendant and right now that is where she is at the moment.

"Really now? Who said you could use it? How old are you?" Terezi is almost caught off guard but responds quickly. "I'm three. I am going to be four soon." Mindfang raises her eyebrows; acting as if she did not know. "Are you now? My, you are getting older. Tell me. When will you turn four?" Terezi shifts her weight back and forward as she tries to come up with a response. "I don't know. What night is it?" Mindfang, to say the least, is now the one who is caught off guard by the question and tries not laugh at the young teal blood. "Well I can assure you that you still need to wait a few perigees before you turn four but you will get there soon enough. I suppose there was no point in asking. For you yourself is unsure. No matter."

Mindfang stops leaning on the doorframe and starts to walk back inside her personal block. With a quick movement of her fingers, Terezi can tell that the Captain wishes for her to follow and so she makes her way into the Captain's block. "I only wished to know because you and Vriska will be gaining more responsibilities on the ship and I need to make sure that the both of you are getting the proper training." A table is in the center of the block is where Mindfang walks to and she takes a seat in an expensive chair; one that could probably feed half of the crew. "I know you two are still young but the earlier you get started the better. If every troll in my crew started at your age then I would be ruling the whole planet by now!" Mindfang laughs and places her feet on the table and carefully balances on the two back legs of the chair.

"Proper training?" Terezi stands near the table. She knows not to sit unless offered to.

"That's right, wiggler. I want to see the both of you be leaders in my fleet. I plan on Vriska running one of the ships and you can be her first mate. Being in charge of a ship is a lot of work and I need good trolls working on it." Even though Terezi does not care to run a ship, she was curious as to why Vriska would be chosen and not her. "Why can't I have a ship?"

"Because it is a very hard job and Vriska is going to need all the help she could get." Mindfang laughs at her own comment and Terezi does not know if she should laugh as well. "But I digress. Anyways, you and Vriska will be learning a lot of new skills the next couple sweeps that will help you survive. So do not take any training lightly. Let's say you slack off in navigation. And then one night you are lost out at sea with no other ship or land in sight. You and the crew will be a horrible situation that will result in a couple of deaths and one might be yours. The crew does not like a poor leader. If they see weakness they will take advantage of it and I do not want that to happen to you or Vriska. So you two need to start looking out for each other and stop doing dumb shit like yesterday. Do you understand?" Terezi nods her head. "Yes."

"Yes, Captain. Not just yes. I am your need to start addressing me properly. I don't want it to get to where corporal punishment is needed. That's why I am warning you this last time." Mindfang points to Terezi as she starts to lecture her once again about the title situation. She is right. This is not the first time that Mindfang had to correct the Pyrope on what to call. Mindfang never had the problem with Vriska and it already angers the Gamblignant on how defiant Terezi can be sometime. It reminds her too much of Redglare and that is something she is trying to prevent. Another Redglare.

"Yes Captain." Terezi corrects. She does not want to create an situation over something stupid. So she decides it is best to comply. "Excelent! Now you need to get going. Work needs to get down." She points behind her, where the door to the gaper room was located. "Also, tell Vriska to get out already. I wouldn't be shock she fell back to sleep in there."

"Ok." Terezi starts to make her way past the the pirate. "It's Captain! Always end your conversations with Captain." The Pyrope turns back around. She gives an "Ok Captain," and continues to make her way to the gaper room. She can hear Mindfang give out a heavy sigh and knows that it will not be the last time she will have to correct her.

Terezi knocks on the door and could hear scrambling behind the other side of the door. "Coming!" The door shoots open and Vriska comes out wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a black vest over it. The vest haves her sign on it and her black baggy pants almost does not even fit her. For reasons unknown, the Serket is not wearing shoes and Mindfang always gets mad when one of them do not wear some kind of footwear on deck, claiming that they could step on something. "Hey Terezi."

"Hi Vriska." There is disappointment in Terezi's voice and Vriska knows that sh is not saying anything as to not make a scene. Vriska knows she going to have to make it up with Terezi some how. "We can play later on." Vriska tries to make a friendly offer and hopes that the Pyrope would take it. If so then Vriska could easily lose and allow Terezi to bask in the glory of winning one of their many games. "No. I will be tired." A simple excuse but she hope it is enough to for Vriska to leave her alone. "Come oooooooon! We can play with that dragon." Terezi frowns at Vriska's comment. "It got taken. Remember?" Terezi can feel Mindfang grin from the other side of the room, and Vriska catches her mistake. "Oh... We can play what you want. Anything." Vriska puts a smile on her face, trying to play off her mistake.

Yet, Terezi knows this and allows the Serket to bask in her own mistake. It brings her some comfort and she knows that she can not stay mad at Vriska for a long time period. "Ok. We can play later." Vriska smiles and jumps up slightly. "Yeah! Scourge Sisters are back!" Terezi can not help but to smile at the comment. Scourge Sisters. A nickname they both came up with.

The pirate watches the interaction between the two, and she actually does take enjoyment in seeing the two trolls get along. It was rare when they would fight but when they did, they did not hold back and truth be told she knows that it was Vriska all along. However, she was curious to see if her descendent would take the blame when it really was her fault. It did not shock her when she heard the lie come straight from her mouth. She thought that Vriska would at least not shove all the blame on her friend. "Come on you two. You have work to do tonight! All night in fact. So getting moving Vriska. You know where you are suppose to be." Without looking Mindfang addresses Terezi.

"Don't take your time in there Terezi! I want you out in five minutes. There is a lot of work that needs to be done on this ship and there will no slackers as long as I am in charge! Understood?" There is no hesitation in the answer. "Yes, Captain." They both respond. However, Vriska does it with a bit more enthusiasm and Terezi could barely be heard. Vriska walks forward as Terezi makes her inside the gaper room.

**(MUTINY)**

"Vriska, come here." Mindfang quietly calls over her descendant right when the Pyrope closed the door. The throat of Vriska's can be seen swallowing in nervousness. She makes her way to her Captain and waits for what she was going to say. "I know you two are still little wigglers but if anyone else stole from me, I would have cut off their hands." Vriska subconsciously opens and closes her hands. "That is why you two got off easy." Mindfang leans close to Vriska to ensure her message gets to her. "If you steal from me again, you will have markings of a scourge on you and you really will be a Scourge Sister. I plan on trusting you with a ship one day but never think about doing something that stupid again." Vriska tries to make eye contact but with Mindfang's glare, it is almost impossible. "Why are you so mad about it?" Her voice is gives off sadness.

Mindfang gives out a heavy sigh. There is false anger in her face and she knows she is not really mad at the two. Yet, her under line reason is more than enough to keep her motivated into doing all that she did. "I can not have you make the same mistakes as I did. You need to look out for yourself and keep an eye on Terezi." Mindfang leans in close with a concern look that she mastered over the sweeps. "I do what I do for what is best for you and to be honest, Pyrope is a threat. She is hear to be watched by us instead of being put down. Her ancestor was a danger to us and caused her own self destruction because she was a fool. I don't want the same fate for Terezi." Vriska nods her head understandingly.

Even though she does not know everything, Vriska trusts Mindfang. It is her ancestor and she is the one who is raising her. Vriska haves no doubt in what Mindfang says but she can't help but to think that there is something wrong with the statement. However, she does not say anything and allows Mindfang to continue talking. "Good. Now, get out of here." Vriska turns and starts walking to the door. All while deeply thinking about what was just said to her.

**(MUTINY)**

The physical labor starts taking a toll. Terezi has only been working for three hours and her back and arms are already aching. Even though the labor crew gives her the lightest boxes to push, it is still too much for the young troll to handle. Yet, she kept on working for as long as she could. However, soon her body could no longer keep up with workload and the short troll desperately needed to catch her breath. She know that she is getting pushed to her limits because of them just arriving on land. In fact, they are at a popular port and are taking full advantage of it by moving a lot of their (illegal) cargo. However, someone needed to be transport the goods out of the dark corners of the ship to the higher levels, and that is all she had been doing all night.

Now, she is sitting quietly on one of the creates in the lower, darker part of the ship. It is humite and it almost makes it hard to breath. Yet, she still continues to sit quietly down there. Yes, she should be working but the troll needed a break and the other crew members pretended to not know where she is at. So Terezi sits in the dark, mentally plotting how to anger Mindfang.

She knows she will never do anything to retaliate against the dangerous pirate but it brought her some comfort during the day. Sometimes she wishes she was the one in charge. There would be days where Terezi would pretend to be the Captain of a crew that worked as vigilantes. They would travel the seas, bringing a halt to the crimes of the world. The Empire would respect her and recognized her for her courageous and bold personality. They would give her medals and offer her a high ranking job. Terezi would then become so well known, that even the Empress would recognize her and thank Terezi for her services.

Alas, she knows it is just a dream. A false hope that will forever mock her. She knows she will never do anything amazing with her life. Terezi gains a sickening feeling knowing that she will spend the rest of her life under Mindfang, stuck on a ship. Then the thought of her friend commanding her makes her pity her own life even more. All she wants is another life, another chance to do something more with her life because this life is not for her. She truly hates being a pirate and wants nothing to do with the life style. Terezi knows she wants something more. Yet, she does not know how to get it.

**(MUTINY)**

"You are not even halfway done clean yet?" Mindfang questions.

Vriska rudely snorts. "It's a ship!" There are suds all over the deck as Vriska has been trying to get the deck clean as fast as possible. Yet, using a small brush to clean the deck, and having no help, really slowed her down. This is why she gets annoyed with her ancestor at times. Mindfang would assign her a job and when it would not get done in a short amount of time, Vriska would get criticized for it. So, there Vriska was; on her knees trying to get the floor clean while having Mindfang complain about the job.

"That does not matter. The job should have been done by now. If you do not finish up soon you don't eat tonight. If can't carry your weight around here then there are consequences. Do you understand, Vriska?" Mindfang lightly taps her shoes in impatiences. All while Vriska does her best not show any negative feelings, knowing that it will get her in trouble again. "Yeah.' Vriska responds. However, Mindfang is not happy with the answer. "Yeah? I am not your buddy. I am your Captain. You do not address me like that. You better clean up your attitude fast or else I will speed up the processes. Got it?" Mindfang leans in, staring down at her descendant. "Yes, Captain. I get it." Vriska's voice is bitter but Mindfang ignores it. "Excellent! You got one hour to finish up. If it is not done by then, you are not eating tonight. So if you don't want to be hungry, I suggest you pick up the speed." Mindfang turns sharply on her heels and Vriska gives another, "Yes Captain."

'I will be back later. I need to check up on Pyrope next." Mindfang does not hear a comment from Vriska but knows that she wanted to say , by now Vriska knows when to hold her tongue and does not interfere.

Mindfang marches forward into the lower parts of the ship. Some of the crew frantically moves out of her way as others try to do some last minute cleaning. Mindfang pays them no mind and only nods her head when her crew acknowledges her presence.

To her dislike, Mindfang can not find the Pyrope and is ready to throw the next troll overboard out of anger, which she has done before. Yes, she knows her temper is short and that many trolls tremble before her. However, the only troll that truly presented a challenge was Redglare. Just the thought of the older teal blood almost brings a sick grin to her face. She was a brave troll after all. Redglare was not afraid of her. She never broke a glance when a challenge was presented. She was sharp and dangerous. Redglare was just like Mindfang, and because of that she knows that why Redglare was an excellent rival. In fact, that was what Mindfang wanted when she meet the teal troll. Yet, Redglare could not be tamed by the pirate and as a result was caught in her own trap.

When Redglare died, Mindfang would not lie, she enjoyed the victory. When the light in the Neophyte's eyes faded, it did not bring not only a sense of comfort knowing that there is one less problem to deal with, but a feel of true power. However, the pirate would always respect Redglare for many reasons. She was a worthy opponent, one that she was not had in a long time. The fresh blood was brave and smart. Her wits helped her create strategies and her speed was deadly. She was inexperience but fought like an expert. Her confidence greatly impressed Mindfang and at one point she even was tempted with the idea of asking for her to join her crew. There were even days where the pirate would stay up late fantasizing them having a strong Kismesises relationship. The chaos and fun that could have fallen between them made Mindfang feel like a pupa having their first black love, and she could feel herself being more hatestruck once she sensed the Neophyte gave off signs of feel the same. However, the teal blood shoved the thoughts aside and proceed her own path to justice. In the end, one of her key traits end up being the death of her. With disappointment, Mindfang was ready to move on until she ran into a grub name Terezi Pyrope.

Mindfang's smiles fades.

Terezi. Mindfang remembers when she first meet the troll. Terezi was just a little wiggler at the time. She had no understanding what was going on at the time and in fact there was even a smile on the Pyrope's face as Reglare hung from the noose, not comprehending what was unfolding. Mindfang can still feel her own emotions from that. her adrenaline was still rushing and her instinct to kill was overwhelming. It would have been easy to kill Terezi. She could have left her to starve or cut her down with her blade, but no of that felt right. It is not like she pitied the poor thing but in the back of her mind she knows that killing Terezi would get her no where. It would be very undeserving to do that to her just because of the challenges that Redglare brought. It was then that she knew why she wanted Terezi alive; the ironic pleasure of having a Pyrope working under her. Mindfang viewed it as a deserving punishment for their blood and Mindfang prays that Redglare lives on in some form just so she can rub it the teal blood's face of the results of her actions were.

Yet, as time moved forward, Mindfang actually did not mind Terezi. The troll was mannerful and listens very well to instructions. She is attentive and always had a sharp demeanor. Terezi is young troll who takes after a lot from her dead ancestor.A bit too much for Mindfang's liking. Even though she was too young at the time, Mindfang always had that paranoid feeling in her mind telling her that Terezi knows. The last thing Mindfang wants is for Terezi to know who Redglare really was. If Terezi ever found out, she knows that the troll would react unpleasant to the news and right now the best thing to do is to make sure that she never finds out. 'It is for her own good.' It is a lie she told herself many time to where she is starting to believe it herself.

"Captain!" A voice breaks her thoughts and that is when she realized that she is in one of the lower parts of her ship. However, she was not expecting her first mate to be down there as well. 'It is a fine night to see you Captain. Tell me. What brings you down here?" He questions as makes his way closer to Mindfang. "I am going to check up on Terezi, but I am wondering what brings you down here as well." A smile, innocent smile comes to his face. "I was looking for you Captain." His statement catches her off guard. "Is there a problem on one of my ships that needs attending to?"

"Oh! No. Nothing like that! No. I just wondering...a lot of rumors are going around the ship about the wigglers. I was just wonder what really happened." Mindfang rolls her eyes. "Wigglers being wigglers. That's all. You know they can't stay out of trouble so they are in trouble now." He nods his head understandingly. 'Of course. I understand. I was just asking because I heard that the Little Dragon got her actually toy dragon taken from her." Mindfang groans at the statement. She knows where this is going. "Yes. Yes. I took that stupid toy away from her. She is lucky that I did not make her sleep out on deck with the sun at high rise." Landmark does his best to not shake his head at the comment. "Like you said, they are just wigglers. They mean no harm at all. There are a lot of things they do not understand. I am sure they learned their lesson. You know that her toy means a lot to her. It is all she haves left of her life before coming aboard."

"That's the problem. I do not needed her remembering or knowing about any of that. She clings to that toy for reason unknown to her but we know! We know that Redglare gave it to her. We know that it is the last she haves of her other life. That is why I should have never let her keep it!" Mindfang harshly whispers as to prevent the wrong ears from hearing. "But you did let her keep it."

"And now I am starting to regret it. I should have left it behind." Her last words were mostly to herself. "Captain…do not control out of fear. She will grow to hate you and be rebellious. I am not saying let her running around loose but make her respect you. Teach her to want to follow you!" Mindfang hears his words and knows he is right. He is a good troll that mindfang saved from being recruited as a target pratice by the Navy. Out of gratefulness, he swore to always serve her and eventually became her first mate.

"Tell me, how should I go about this then?" She knows how he is. Mindfang knows what his is trying to do and Mindfang is aware of his silver tongue. "Give the dragon back to her. I am sure she learned her lesson by now. In fact, I know Vriska got the message too. I think it is time you forgive them." A smile appears on Mindfang's face. 'He is always looking out for the wigglers.' "Well, since you have so much faith in them, next time they misbehave, it will on you. Got it?" He nods his head. "Understood, Captain." There is no hesitation in his words and no fear.

With a turn of her heels Mindfang walks off to find Terezi as she could tell that her first mate is celebrating his little victory.

**(MUTINY)**

Terezi can hear the clicking of Mindfang's boots. The pattern of her walking is strong and unique that Terezi can pinpoint it out anywhere. It help that the Captain is the only one on board with such boots. So once she heard the familiar clicking, Terezi jumps off the crate and looks around. She tries to find something to do to look productive, knowing that if she is caught doing nothing it will result in trouble. Luckily for her, she finds a small box and lifts it up. Despite its size it still haves weight and Terezi starts walking with it in her hands in hopes to fool the pirate. "Terezi? Where-Oh. There you are. What you doing?" Terezi looks over the box and pretends to just notice Mindfang. "Working." Mindfang looks at the box. It has no type of labeling on it. "Where are you taking that to? I don't think you are suppose to move that."Mindfang lightly taps on the box and Terezi gets the hint to put it down. "Sorry Captain. I guess I picked the wrong one." Mindfang shakes her head. "Maybe you should not be working down here then…come on. Let's go on deck and fetch Vriska. I suppose I can allow you two to go out inland while we stock up. What do you say?" A smile enters Terezi's face as she tries to contain her eagerness. "Yes! Yes, Captain!" Terezi quickly corrects. "Get moving then." Terezi laughs and starts to run.

**A/N: The story would have been up faster but I was at college for three days and had no time to write and that threw me back a couple of days. However, things happen! I also do plan to go out of town again twice this summer but i will find time to update! Remember to leave comments and ideas because every bit is nice, helpful, and very ENCOURAGING. Thank you and please leave a comment. **


	3. Dangerous Game

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has supported the story. I forgot to informed that this story is also on AO3. So if you are interested on reading it there, it is also being updated/ posted there. My username is different there! It is: Metrohazard**

**With that being it, enjoy this next chapter.**

**(MUTINY)**

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Game**

Terezi can see the skip in Vriska's step. There is excitement in the air from both trolls as they know that they are going on land tonight. Yes, Vriska loves the sea but seeing the same trolls and places get boring after a while for the wild troll. In Terezi's case, she never was really fond of the water. The young troll always found herself having a better time on land than the sea, and it is to the point to where she wishes for a life on land.

Luckily tonight is the night that they both get explore a medium size town. Even though Mindfang threaten Vriska with banning her from the next land visit, she finally gave in and allowed both of them to cause chaos somewhere else for once. Terezi knows that Mindfang is pushing them off as a means to get away from them. In fact, in the past she would bluntly tell them to leave her alone for a couple of hours because she was tired of the two trolls. This is one of those moments where Terezi believes this would apply to.

Yet she was ok with it. To her, the land is a huge improvement from the sea. There are so many things to do on land. She could run for miles with nothing in her way. Terezi could climb tall trees or venture into dark caves. However, what she loves most about land is the amazing cities. In the city there are hundreds of foods to eat and new trolls to meet. So this is where Terezi is; walk quietly behind Vriska and Mindfang.

The Serkets walk and talk but Terezi haves no interest in their conversation. They speak of pointless things and Terezi is very bored of the conversation to the point to where she is ready to jump in the water to get away from them. However, Mindfang turns back, as she continues walking and calls out to her, "Terezi! Get over here." Terezi quickens her pace as they are on the edge of the town. As soon as she catches up, Mindfang speaks. "Listen up you two. I suppose, since you both have been working hard, I decided to allow you guys to go on land tonight." There is a grin Vriska's face and Terezi is also overcome with joy but tries to hide it.

"But you two need to stay together! Stay in public areas and don't anything stupid. I can't be bailing you two out of trouble...mostly because of my own record. Got it?" Vriska eagerly answers with a, "Yes Captain!" and Terezi soon follows.

"Good. Be back on the ship in no later than five hours. If you are not on the ship, I will leave you behind." Mentally Terezi wishes to never enter the ship again. She wishes to actually stay on land, but she knows that she would not be able to survive on her own. Alternia is a cruel place that shows no mercy and Mindfang constantly reminds Terezi to be grateful that she was saved by the pirate and not left to die.

The reminders make the teal blood reluctant to obey the Gamblignat and tries to hold her tongue. However, she knows that she would not dwell on the past or what will come in the future. Tonight she and Vriska are going to have fun in town. They have a few Caegars between them that they have been saving. Now they plan on spending every single Caeger as fast as they can. They have been waiting for a long time to get an opportunity to spend their wealth and tonight is will be the night where they will accomplish that.

Mindfang leaves the young trolls to their fun as she goes off to either handle work or to get drunk. Either way, its was not their problem. "Let's look around." Vriska pulls Terezi off into the direction of the shops. They make their way and the closer they get, the more trolls start to surround them. A lot of them are around the green blood, low blue blood category and therefore don't seem to pay much attention to them as they blended in with the trolls. Yet they do a horrible job at not bumping into anyone and few even give the pair a nasty look. Terezi was the only one to notice and Vriska did not care at all of the other trolls. "Where should we go first?" Terezi turns to her friend but Vriska is too busy staring at all the shops.

They are few shops shops that catch their interest but there a lot of them along with mini stands scattered about. Most of them are selling food and clothes, and Vriska is not impressed with the options. Yet, Terezi sees a simple brown shop with a large sign advertising their product of...toys. "What about there?" Terezi asks and Vriska tuns in the direction. "Yeah! Good eye Terezi. They must cool stuff."

Both trolls slither through a large group of trolls and even though they get even more glares, they continue to push past them. Terezi is the first one up the steps to the shop and uses all her weight to push the door open. Vriska steps up beside her and they enter the shop together. Inside there are a large variety of toys and games everywhere. It is colorful inside and Terezi is already glad with their choice of entering the shop. Due to her being distracted, Terezi almost did not notice a young female brown blood is standing behind a counter, tinkering with a broken wooden toy. "Welcome! Feel free to look around. l will be up here if you need any assistance." Vriska ignores the troll and is already exploring the store, but Terezi at least simply nods her head at the older woman.

"What should we get?"

Vriska questions as her eyes stare at every available toy. "There is so much!" Terezi can feel joy once she sees countless amount of games she could own. Vriska stretches to reach for an item on a shelf. With enough effort, she pulls down a game called battle ships. "Let's get this." She nearly shoves the game in Terezi's face. "No! That's dumb." A frown arrives on Vriska's face and she glances at the game. "What game do you want then?" Her voice is demanding and Terezi can hear a bit of Mindfang in her already.

"I don't know!" Terezi starts quickly grabbing random toys and tosses them to the side when she did not find it interesting. That was until she found a red dragon cape. "This! I need this." Terezi quickly throws the cape over her shoulders and dawns on the cape. She wears it proudly and her sharp teeth shine brightly in joy.

"No! Now that's dumb! That's just a costume. It's not even a real toy." Terezi knows that Vriska is holding all the Caegars and the slightly older troll can easily just buy what she wants, even though it is both of their money combine. So, Terezi decides to try and outsmart Vriska. "Yeah, but...because of you….my scalemate got taken away." Terezi purposely lowers her voice and eyes but can feel the mood change from Vriska. She does her best to keep up the act even though Terezi genuinely does want her scalemate back.

Vriska holds her breath and stares at her friend and back to the game in her hand. A moments later, she gives out a heavy sigh. "Ok. Ok. We'll get it! Just...don't be mad at me." Terezi can tell that Vriska is now upset and almost feels bad about playing a manipulative game to her friend. Yet, she really wants the cape. To hide her feelings of feeling bad for tricking Vriska, Terezi laughs and pushes Vriska to the counter. "Then buy it." Vriska drags her feet and rolls her eyes at her friend. "Wait! Let's keep looking." Terezi stops and thinks about it and starts nodding her head.

"Yeah! Ok!" Terezi is already excited that she was getting what she wanted-which was extremely rare. Usually when the teal blood would ask for something Mindfang would demand why, and when it was not a good answer, she would not get it. Luckily for Terezi, tonight is her night! She is finally going to get things her way and she can not wait till she shows off her new dragon cape off to everyone on the ship. Everyone will be so jealous of her cool new look and she knows that this will probably be the best thing she will own for sweeps to come.

They move to the back of the shop, an area which they have not explore yet. There are balls scattered about and Terezi knows that other trolls were playing in that area at one point too. Vriska grabs a ball and tosses it in the air lightly. When it starts to come back down, she gives it a hard kick. The ball flies to Terezi, who luckily is able to dodge the ball. "Watch it!" Yet, Vriska laughs and picks up another ball and does the same thing action. Her aim is bad and therefore the ball goes no where near Terezi. Vriska laughs and is ready to pick up another ball until Terezi picks the previous ball kicked to her. With a hard toss, the ball goes straight to Vriska. She was unfortunate to not be able to dodge the ball and it slams into her right shoulder. Vriska loses her balance for a moment but recovers. "Hey! That hurts."

She rubs her shoulder and haves a worrying feeling that a bruise will show later. The stinging pain does not help and soon Vriska can see a dumb grin on Terezi's face. With a growl Vriska pick up the ball that hit her and aggressively throws it back to Terezi. The Pyrope is fast and throws herself on the floor and manages to avoid the hit. "You miss!" Terezi laughs and rolls on the wooden floor and Vriska is ready to give up on attacking Terezi. As the Pyrope laughs, Vriska can hear the front shop door open and leans back to get a glance to see who enters. Terezi catches her friends reaction but stays put on the floor. "Who is it?" Terezi questions, even though she knows that it is likely other trolls their age. Yet, three male adult trolls walk in instead. They make their way to the counter and out of Vriska's sight. "Just a few trolls. Nothing interesting."

Vriska losses interest and sits on the floor next to Terezi. The Pyrope is now laying on her stomach and stretching out her arms to try and reach for a puzzle on the lower shelf. She does this for a few seconds and Vriska can feel herself getting annoyed with her friend's antics. Vriska scoots close to the shelf and pulls down the puzzle and hands it to Terezi. The Pyrope rips the box open and the puzzle pieces fly everywhere. With a hum Terezi starts working on the puzzle as her face is rubbing against the dirty floor. Vriska just watches her friend's progress not really wanting to play along. She could hear the adult trolls talking and it is almost impossible to hear the conversation. "Help me with this puzzle…"

Terezi asks for the help and Vriska looks down at the puzzle. Terezi is making no progress and she can not even tell what it is suppose to be. So Vriska picks up the box and notices that it is a picture of the Alterina capital. In the background Vriska can see the palace, where the Empress lives, but even so, Vriska makes no effort to help out Terezi. "Puzzles are boring. Just like you." Vriska stretches her right leg and kicks part of the puzzle. Terezi growls decides to instead roll on the puzzle. Vriska stands up and makes her way through the isles. She already getting bored of this place and is ready to go somewhere new. She quietly makes her way to the front of the store and pretends to be interested in a deck of cards. However, she eavesdrops in on the adult troll's conversation.

"Find a way to get the money."

Vriska could tell that two trolls are around her shade of blood color and the last troll is in the lower part in the greens, almost yellow. The female brown blood already stopped working on the broken toy and takes one glance at Vriska but ignores her. "You will have it, but there is not a lot of business in this side of the town. I am trying my best with what I got." Her voice is gentle and calm despite the large trolls leaning on the counter. "We know. We know. It just that we need our money and it would a shame if we had to bring your shop into this mess. We may have to take ownership of this establishment if we don't get paid more. Your debt is breaking our business and we owe a few indigo bloods some money as well." Vriska can see the worry in the troll's face and looks back down the aisle to see where Terezi was at.

The younger troll is off the floor and is already slowly putting up the pieces up and making it look like it was never open. Vriska discreetly signals Terezi over but the Pyrope stares at her for a few seconds before shaking her head no. Vriska rolls her eyes and clings to the deck of cards even though she does not plan on buying it. She can hear the trolls still talking but does not care for their financial situation. Vriska places the cards on the shelf and catches something in the corner of her eye.

It was a pair of dice and she plucks it into her hands and is fascinated by it. The moment it reaches her hands, Vriska realized that she wants it. However, they do not have enough to pay for Terezi's cape and the dices. She knows that she needs to have it, they looked way too cool not to own. So Vriska quickly pushes the dice in her pant's pocket. Her blood pusher pounds against her chest because she knows she is purposely stealing, something she was never good at. Light foot steps sneak up on Vriska. "Whatcha doing?" Vriska jumps and turns to see Terezi standing next to her. She gives out a sigh. "Nothing. Let's got out of here." Vriska reach into her other pocket and pull out their savings. "You pay." The Caegars are shoved to Terezi.

She does not say much and starts making her way to the counter, mentally wondering why Vriska was acting weird. The older trolls move out of her way and Vriska soon follows. Terezi points the cloak she is wearing. "I want this." She places the money on the counter and the brown blooded woman starts counting it. Vriska starts taping her foot impatiently. One of the blue blooded trolls noticed the action and starts to examine her. Vriska can feel the stare and is praying for Terezi to hurry up but when one troll speaks up, she gets scared. "Hey! What's that in your pocket, yah little wiggler?" A hand tightly grips onto Vriska's bicep and she knows that she just got caught stealing. A mean glare comes from the troll holding on to her. "What?! Nothing! Let me go! You can't touch me!" He is unconvinced and reaches into her pocket and pulls out the stolen dice. Vriska pulls out of the troll and she already gained everybody's attention. "Thieves! Get them!"

"Run!" Vriska starts sprinting to the exit and Terezi manages to slip past all of them, even though they tried to get a hold of her cape. They both burst through the front door and jump over all the steps. They can hear the pound of heavy feet following closely and out of fear, they are able to run at top speed. Vriska tightly grips Terezi hand. They weave past the large crowds with no problem but looking over her shoulder, Vriska can see the three male trolls still following them. "This is all your fault!" Terezi complains as they run behind an old, run down building. Terezi suddenly stops and points to a small hole in the wall that is barely covered by a piece of wood. "In there!"

Vriska turns and quickly throws the board out of the way. She grabs Terezi and starts pushing her inside first. Terezi slips in the building with no problem and Vriska starts to enter. Terezi does her best to get out of her friend's way and when she is half way in, Vriska can feel a harsh tug on her feet. "Crap! Help!" Terezi grabs on to Vriska hands and pulls to keep her friend inside. Vriska's nails dig harshly into Terezi's skin the Pyrope does her best not to yelp at the sudden pain. Yet, the force is too strong and Terezi quickly starts to lose her grip on Vriska. Eventually, Vriska is dragged out of the hole. She screams and shouts for Terezi and a arm shots inside right when the Pyrope was about to go outside to retrieve her friend. Terezi is startled and throws herself back, away from the adult trolls. "Get out of there, you teal shit!" She starts breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Terezi gets off the floor and walks back away from the arm. She is out of reach and Terezi keeps herself from stomping on the arm out of anger. Yet, the troll gives up and Terezi feels sick when she can hear Vriska's screams and yelling from the other side.

"Terezi! Help me! Get Mindfang!" The yells continue until starts hearing Vriska scream in pain. "Shut up! You think you can rip us off? Well guess what? You are going to make us a ton of money on the slave market. A Cobalt blood like you will make us rich!" Yet, Terezi can still hear Vriska screaming. "Forget the other one! We got the higher blood. She should be more than enough. Let's get out of here." One of the trolls reason, and Terezi is silently glad that they are leaving. Yet when she realizes what just happened, she throws herself on the floor in the dark room. She can still hear the fear in Vriska's voice as it slowly starts to fade as the further they drag her friend away from her. Terezi pulls up the courage to crawl to the hole in the wall and unwisely shoves her head outside to see her friend forcibly being pulled away. They are already making a good progress away from the building and Terezi feels a sickening feeling as her friend gets taken away.

Now all she can do is question how Mindfang will react to the news.

**(MUTINY)**

Terezi runs.

She runs fast and to the ship that she hates the most. This will truly be the first time in her life that she wants to get back on the ship fast. Terezi desperately needs help from Mindfang. In the back of her mind she fears her future punishment but is just concern about Vriska. Yet with her rushing thoughts, she comes to realize that she is already at the docks and the ship is in sight. Her feet tap lightly on the wood even though she is in a rush and Terezi almost slips trying to get on board the ship. A few of the crew snicker at her clumpy movement, not realizing the situation.

With fast reflexes Terezi prevents her fall as her eyes scan the deck with for Mindfang. In seconds Terezi notices the Captain standing near the entrance of her personal quarters. She is drinking rum without a care in the world. Mindfang glance meets to where Terezi is standing and the teal blood forces herself to run to the Captain. "Well, you're back early." Mindfang comments. She ignores the the heavy breathing from the teal blood, assuming it came from the two running around the town. "Vriska! She in danger!"

Terezi is frantic and out of breath. The mood of the Captain changes quickly once Vriska gets brought is her descendant after all. "What's wrong with Vriska?" her voice is trying to remain calm but Terezi can hear a lot of mix tons in her voice; fear, anger, concern. "Some trolls took her! They took her away. I tried to help. I really tried!" "Who?! Who took her, Terezi?" Terezi knows her own voice is starting to crack as she starts to feel sadness instead of fear now. "I don't know! I don't know!"

Her words are rushed and she shakes her head. Yet, Mindfang pulls the Pyrope closer and crouches down to get a better view of Terezi. Even though the Pyrope is not looking at Mindfang, she can feel Mindfang's anger boiling. "What blood color are they? Where did it happen? Did they say names or a place? Shit, Terezi! I need to know these things!" Terezi catches her breath. "They...they said they were going to sell her in as a slave." Terezi could not hold back tears anymore and did not care. All she wants is Vriska back.

"How did this happen? I told you two to stay together?!"

Terezi can hear Mindfang's voice starting to rise. "We did! We did but it was her fault!" Mindfang stands up straight again. "Ok...We will get her back and find them and they will pay for messing with my blood. Stay on board of the ship. I am taking a couple of the crew with me to find her. Do. Not. Leave. The. Ship."

Without say another word, Mindfang quickly starts making her way off the ship. She shouts orders and crew members start to follow in behind her with swords in hand. They look ready to raid the town and Terezi would not be shock if they left the place in a blazing fire.

Yet all she can do is pull the hood of her dragon cape up to cover her face. "This is all my fault…" Her voice starts to crack again as Terezi starts to blame herself. If only she would have not tried to manipulate Vriska into buy her that cape. Then Vriska would not have tried to steal. This could have been avoided and now Vriska is gone. Her only friend is gone. "I need to find her." Terezi knows that not obeying order will get her in trouble, but she can not sit back and just wait around. She is going to at least try and find Vriska.

With a confident nod, Terezi sets off.

**(MUTINY)**

"Let go!" Vriska thrashes her arms and legs but the trolls are way older and bigger than her. They have no trouble containing her. Her hair is being pulled along with her collar of the shirt. Even after a long walk, Vriska refuses to stop fighting. If there anything that Mindfang taught her, is to not give up without a struggle. Despite this way of thinking, it is a pointless struggle against the older trolls. No matter how hard she tries to get away, there is no possible way for Vriska to pull away from the trolls. So with a lot of tugging and dragging, Vriska is pushed a hive in the middle a thick treed area. Vriska knows that they have not gone too far from the town and hopes that Terezi got helped. "When Mindfang finds out what you are doing, you'll be sorry you messed with us!" Vriska threatens but they ignore her and continue to drag her to the hive.

The hive is extremely small to the point to where that it maybe only has three rooms. Unforchantly, Vriska did not have a choice was forced inside. They open one of the blocks and throw her inside. Vriska roughly lands on the floor and before she could get up, the door is already slammed shut behind her. She sits up and notices that there is nothing in the block that she is in. The wooden floor is dirty and the paint on the walls are peeling. The only thing of interest is a tiny window across the door.

With a hard swallow Vriska brings her knees up to her chest and clutches her pants. She is terrified.

**(MUTINY)**

Terezi moves quietly in the town. Not only is she avoiding the trolls that took Vriska but now she making sure that none of Mindfang's men would see her. The last thing she needs is to be sent back on the ship. So Terezi moves carefully through the town, ducking and diving every once in a while. "I should go where we last were…", she comments to herself. Yet, it was hard for her to remember where it to. She only ran out of fear earlier and now that she needed detailed memories, it is complicated for her to make sure that she is going the right way. Luckily for her, she is able to recognize key landmarks and eventually found the building she hid in earlier.

Terezi scans the area to make sure no one sees her and moves to the back of the abandoned store. Terezi looks to the ground and spots footprints. With a wick grin Terezi slowly starts to follow it. The prints are large and there are four of them. The Pyrope can tell which one was Vriska's just because it was the smallest prints out of the rest. Terezi looks up and notices that the trail leads into the outskirts of town. It does not help her fear, seeing that large vegetation overruns the surrounding area. She knows that she could easily get lost in there and Terezi does her best to ensure that she does not get lost.

The last thing she needs is Mindfang saving Vriska first and then discovering that Terezi is gone, because she is sure that the pirate would only go out of her way to find her just to beat her for doing something so dangerous. So every once in a while, Terezi would break a branch or two and dragged her feet. With marking on the ground and on the trees, it gives her reassurance that she would not get lost. All she needs to do is follow the path back. She stumbles and dunks under low branches the entire time. After following the hard trail for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, she starts hearing voices. They are far and faded and unluckily for her, she can not pinpoint where they are coming from. Terezi moves slow in the forest and tries to stay as low to the ground as possible, just in case someone might see her. She walks around in circle for a while and soon the voices get louder. Terezi continues to move towards the voices and soon stops. A few meters in front of her are two trolls.

They are standing in front of a old hive that looks a bit run down. Terezi feels confident that they can not see her. The nature is overgrown to the point to where it makes it almost impossible to see her and she is glad that the hive sits in the middle of a small empty area. It makes it easier for her to see the place. The trolls that are standing in front of the hive encourage Terezi to circle to the back of the hive in an attempt to avoid confrontation. With little effort she sprints to the hive, stopping next to the back door. To her luck, when she pulls the door, it is unlock. Terezi pokes her head inside. Even though it is an amiture move, no one sees her. It is silent inside. The only thing Terezi can hear is the distant chatter from the trolls outside but they seem unaware of her presence. She calmly walks quietly into an open room and there is only table and a couple of chairs in there.

There is a lot of cegers on the table and Terezi was almost tempted to take some. Yet, she reminds herself that her current goal is to retrieve Vriska and gaining wealth is not her priority list. After all, they are only in this mess due to stealing. So finding that nothing of use was in there, Terezi moves to the room right across it. The door is closed, and with caution, Terezi turns the knob. It opens with no problem and it is just a closet with useless junk inside. There are clothes on the floor as well as hanged. Boxes of random objects litter inside the closet. "Nothing." Terezi quietly closes the door and moves to the door next to her. She reaches for the doorknob and to her disappointment, it is lock. She huffs angrily. "Come on…open..."

Sudden footsteps catch her off guard along with the sudden slam of the front hive door. Terezi let's out a gasp and moves quickly into the closet. She closes the door gently and pushes herself in the corner of the closet. There is no where to hide in there and she knows that if it opens, she will be seen. Her blood pusher starts to pick up speed along with her breathing. Yet, she holds her breath as soon as the footsteps are slowly going through the hive. The steps are long and heavy, and the closer they get the more nervous Terezi gets.

She is glad that she is sitting in the corner because she can feel her legs starting to shake more when the troll starts passing right in front of the closet. To her surprise, the troll simply walks right past her hiding spot. She allows her lungs deflate and out of fear decides to sit there for a while longer. Terezi knows that she is in way over her head and now she is partially wishing that she had listened to Mindfang. At least then she would be safe. All Terezi would have to do was wait patiently for Mindfang to come back with Vriska.

Now here she is, hiding in a closest in enemy territory. God she feels stupid right now. Terezi can already hear Mindfang nagging at her for getting herself into this situation. She does everything in her power to stop herself from hitting her head against the wall. Yet, by then the unknown troll had already past by, not knowing of the intruder. Terezi can tell that the troll stopped walking and is standing near the locked door. Keys can be heard and Terezi is grateful for her sharp ears. She can hear the key pushing into the lock and a click can be heard in the dead silent closet. Terezi presses her face against the wall in hopes to hear anything abnormal in the block next to her. The door opens loudly with a harsh creaking noise to where anyone would hear it. There is silence for a moment.

Until Terezi can hear the troll shouting, "Where did that blue wiggler go?!"

**(MUTINY)**

Vriska is lost. She has no clue where she is at but she know that she is not staying in one spot for long. It won't be long before those trolls find out she is missing. Actually, Vriska hopes that they never find out about her disappearance or just simply think that she is not worth the trouble of chasing down. After all, it was easy for her it escape on her own. The idiot trolls some how forgot to lock the window and with much pulling, Vriska was able get it open. Yes it was loud but no one surprisingly checked up on the noise, or maybe no one was there at the time.

Regardless, Vriska saw her chance to get out and she took it. She remembers tumbling to the ground ungracefully and nearly landing on her face. Yet, Vriska quickly dusted herself off and ran straight into the forest. She did not care where she was going, all she cared about was getting far away from that hive as possible. So she ran and ran, and even though she was worried about getting caught again, there was a grin on her face. Yes, she could proudly say that she saved herself and did not need anyones help. Mindfang will be proud of her bravery for not only saving Terezi but also escaping the clutches of those who dare tried to contain her. This will be a story she will brag about for a long time.

First though, Vriska needs to find her way back to the town she was originally in. Which is not going well at all. Due to her blind running, she has no idea where she is going or if she is even going in the right direction. "Where am I", she questions herself as she starts to slow down her running. By now she feels that she already far enough from her capture's. "Helloooooooo?! Anyone out here?! I'm kinda lost…." There is no response other than the natural sounds of nature and Vriska scratches her head. "Where do i go...?" Vriska slowly looks at her surroundings as she continues to walk straight. She swallows her saliva. "Hello?! Anyone out here?" Vriska continues to unwisely shout in hopes that someone would find her. Yet, as time passes Vriska starts to fear that she had went the wrong way. By now she is hungry and her mouth could be compared to sandpaper right now. A couple slips and falls made her clothes dirty and she feel like complete trash by now.

Yet, Vriska knows that she can not stop moving forward and eventually she hears the rushing sound of water running. Vriska starts walking a bit faster in that direction and comes across a small stream. She would have shoved her face in the water if Mindfang did not teach about the importance of filtering water. Which was only a conversation that got brought up when Terezi unknowingly drank dirty water and had gotten sick from it.

So with all her strength, she forces her body to not consume the water, even though it looks clean to her, and instead decides to follow the stream. She was told many times that stream usually leads to other trolls, and to her shock, when she starts following it, there is smoke further down the stream. Excitement fills her at the thought of getting help and Vriska starts to run in the direction of the small smoke. "Hey! Is anyone here?! I need help!" Vriska shouts and runs loudly in the direction of possible trolls. The closer she gets, the more she notices a small circular camp and to her relief, trolls.

Yet they are caught off guard by the sudden noises and visitor. They stand up quickly and stare in her direction.

"Who's there?" A male troll calls out. Vriska stops at the edge of the camp and she starts to notice that there are some trolls there that are in her age group. "Uh...I'm lost. I need help." The troll is tall compared to Vriska but not that tall as other trolls she has met. There is stubble on his chin and his hair is messy. His horns are almost hidden in his hair, and his entire demeanor is friendly and welcoming.

"Oh! Really now? Come! Come. Here let me get you something to drink." Vriska is gestured into the center of the small camp and is offered a seat on the floor near a small fire. There are couple of trolls to the point to where it is hard for Vriska to keep track of how many of them there are. Yet, they all look nice and the trolls around her age watch from the distance, cautiously. They almost looked scared of her but at the same time amazed mixed with curiosity.

Once she is resting on the floor a tall jade blood takes a seat next to Vriska and she is almost nervous to be around so many trolls she does not know. However, the vibes they give off calm her and the unknown troll walks back to her with a small tin cup with water in it. Vriska takes it without thinking and chugs it down. Other trolls start to move in to see who the new guest was and that is when Vriska notices a yellow and green blooded troll. They slowly start to make their way to the fire but the trolls her age seem to not want to get closer. Soon the troll that offered her water takes a seat across from Vriska and points to himself. "I hope we would be able to assist you in finding your way back of which you came from. I know that it can be a bit scary being out here all alone. What is your name, little one? I am the Signless and these are my followers."

**(MUTINY)**

**Be sure to leave a comment! I hope everyone enjoys this story and I hope to make some interesting progress as time goes on. Every bit of encouragement helps me write faster. However, i am dealing with long term medical issues at the moment and therefore at times the story may slow down. Yet, I shall do my best to keep up with updates and remember that you guys are the real backbone of this story. Thank you to everyone who has fav/followed/bookmarked/commented. **


	4. Ingeminate

**A/N: This is not as much as my other chapters but I just wanted to get another chapter up already. I am very glad of all the support you guys have been giving me and I would like to thank everyone that encourage me and left me nice messages. The next chapter will be us moving along with the plot and I hope to really keep you guys entertained. My writing may slow down due to the fact that I have been doing a really long roleplay with someone and it is extremely long. I am tempted to take a lot of the elements from it and apply into another fanfiction, because the prompt was something that I have been wanting to write about for a long time but never had the motivation to do it. However, now that it is being played out, I feel like I can now be able to write it. So with that being said, expect another Homestuck fanfiction to be posted up after a few more chapters of this story!**

**(MUTINY)**

**Chapter 4: Ingeminate **

Terezi gets caught off guard by the trolls comment. Does this mean that Vriska was no longer within the hive? Did her friend manage to escape? If that is the case then Terezi knows that she is in deep trouble. They would surely be trying to now be searching for Vriska and Terezi was in the center of this evil operation. She let's a huff. Now Terezi wishes that she could time travel and prevent herself from ever leaving the ship. Yet, now she is stuck in a dark closet and Terezi is ready to pound her head on against the wall within the closet. Before she could continue on with the self hatred, the door slams open and the hallway light is brighter than how Terezi last remembered.

"Looky here! It's that teal blood from earlier." A strong hand grabs the hood of Terezi's cape and the tug is so rough that it almost makes her choke. "Stop!" Terezi is more confused than scared but when she is dragged outside of the closet, she realizes how much trouble she is in. She can not even get to her feet due to the constant tugging and pulling. She hears several laughs from two trolls, and the one holding her purposely keeps pulling on her hood.

"Damn. She is a shade lower than the last one. That's going to cost us." Terezi is disoriented due to the constant pulling of her hood, which is already making her dizzy as she tries to get to her feet. Yet, she is still able to tell that there is only two trolls there. She can only assume that they were the ones from outside. "Yeah, she is a little short and skinny too. Not a lot of trolls will want to buy this wiggler. At least the last one look handy." Terezi forces herself to get to her feet and she starts to dig her nails into the troll's arm. He laughs at her attempt of trying to escape. "Well, since the blue blood is gone let's just sell this one. We will at least get some profit out of her."

The other troll gives out his suggestion. "Exactly what I was thinking! Let's go. They will be taking off soon." Terezi starts to get dragged and that is when her fear spikes up again. She keeps trying to pull away but the second troll is behind her, pushing her forward. "Get moving!" Terezi unwillingly follows and stumbles outside of the hive. She is already too tired and hungry to struggle any longer. After all, she has been running around all night with little to no food in her system. It also did not help that food was always rationed on the ship and that means that she automatically does not eat a lot. Her chest is starting to hurt and Terezi is confident that they are not going to catch a ride. Once they continue to walk right into the forest, Terezi knows that she will not be able to psychically keep going. They do not go far before Terezi stumbles to the ground and refused to get up. "Get up!" Yet, Terezi can not make herself move and just stays there. The other troll gets annoyed and unnecessarily kicks her in the chin.

The impact makes her cry out in pain. She clutches her face and wants to start crying. Her tongue moves over the area where her teeth had been impacted. All of her teeth are amazingly in place still but there is a bit of blood coming from the inside of her mouth. Yet before she could move, they once again start dragging her by her hood and she is unable to get to her feet. The pulling of the cape chokes her and every pull makes her light headed and unforchantly for her, she slowly starts to close her eyes due to the lack of oxygen. Even though rocks and branches scratch her, it does not stop her from losing consciousness.

**(MUTINY)**

"So tell me Vriska, what brings you out here all alone?" The Signless questions her as he watches her drinking her third cup of water. By now all the adults have already surrounded her. They sit far enough as to not hover over her and the trolls her age were sent off into their tents as to 'not scare her', as the older trolls claimed. Yet, Vriska does not feel that these trolls are a threat and might be her ticket out of here.

"Some trolls tried to sell me to the slaver's market," Vriska states casually as if it was something that she was used to. The troll that called himself the Signless frowns. The yellow blood showed signs of anger while the olive blood gasps and brings her hands to cover her mouth. Finally, the Jade blood shakes her head in disappointment. Vriska can feel the negative vibe in the air and soon the Signless speaks up again. "I am sorry to hear that. You must have been scared...but why would they go after you? According to what you are wearing, you are a Cobalt blood. You are not really low on the hemospectrum." He points to her sign and Vriska shrugs it off. "Yeah, well. They couldn't handle me. They only tried to get me because I tried stealing." By now, the water she was drinking was gone and Vriska places it on the floor. "Why did you steal," the Jade blood asked.

"Because I wanted to." Vriska replies bluntly and gains a few disapproving looks. "You shouldn't take what's not yours." The Signless comments and it reminds Vriska of the conversation that Mindfang and her had. Vriska is starting to think that she would probably start listening more often….but that would not be fun. Yet being the troll that she is, Vriska learned to just go along with things. "It won't happen again." She lies through her teeth. Next time she just won't get caught. "Well, that's good to hear. Would you like something to eat? We don't have much but we have enough to spare." Vriska eagerly nods her head. "Yeah. I'm starving. I have not eaten all night." The Signless turned to the olive blood. "Could you fetch her something to eat?" She smiled with the response, "Of course, love! I think we should all eat actually." She gets up and makes her way to one of the tents. "I think formal introductions are needed." The Signless stands up. "You already know that I am the Signless."

He then points to the jade blood. "This is my mother. She goes by Dolorosa." She gives Vriska a friendly smile and Vriska just gives her a quick nod. "This is my good friend, the Psiioniic." The yellow blood does a quick wave and that is when the olive blood arrives back with food in her hands. "And this is lovely lady is my matesprit, the Disciple." He helps remove the food from her hands as she responded with a, "Hello there, little one!" Vriska noticed that they are carrying a lot of food, and of different varieties. There are a lot of grubloaves and a few meats that Vriska has never seen before. Then there are a few berries along with other nature grown food. "I thought that we should all eat it. Sun will be up in a couple of hours." The Signless nods his head. "I will call the young ones. I am sure they are curious of our new guest." With that, he gets up and heads to the tents. All the other older trolls get up and start preparing the food as Vriska watches.

**(MUTINY)**

When Terezi wakes up, she realized how terrible she feels. Her face hurts and she is already starting to experience hunger pain. Yet she is confused as to why her wrists are hurting and once her looks down her noticed that they are chained together. Panic sets in and Terezi tries to pull them apart, even though it is impossible. Terezi looks up and that is when she realized that she is back near the docks but this time she chained to a large pole and there are other trolls that happen to be in the same position as her. There are three more trolls connected the same pole as her and the other poles are only about three three feet away each other, scattered in a rough circle. Yet, Terezi is not the youngest there. There some that can barely walk and are still chained up. She was the only one properly clothed and everyone else looks to be in rags. A few of the adults glance her way once they noticed that she had awaken. Yet, no one says anything. There is an odd silence among the trolls and Terezi is confused as what is happening. "What's going on?"

One of the trolls attached to the same pole as her gives her a sad look. His face shows age and Terezi can tell by looking at his eyes that he is a brown blood. "They plan on throwing us on a ship and take us to some other land where they will sell us. This is the slave market." He voice is rough and dried out, and Terezi is sure that the troll probably had not had anything to drink in a long time. His words start to sink in and she starts looking around for any sign of hope. She does her best to keep calm but once she sees a few trolls standing close by with whips and swords, Terezi starts to think that hope is lost.

"I don't belong here," She mumbles to herself. Another troll next to her gives out a huff. "Yeah. None of us do." Terezi takes in with what he says. She had always seen slaves before, mostly on Mindfang's ship. They always looked miserable and sick. Yet Mindfang had told them that some trolls are hatched to serve and other are hatched to lead. She explained that very few trolls can break that rule and when they do, they tend to accomplish amazing things. So, Terezi never really thought about the hardships that slaves had to go through and now that she is on the brink of being sold as one, it scared her. For the first time, she finally understood the seriousness of slavery and nothing has yet to even happen to her. Yet, Terezi has seen how they have been treated and dreads the thought of the abuse happening to her.

She knows that there is nothing she can do though. The chains are too tight and the guards are constantly walking around them, watching every move that they make. A few trolls walk by. They have smiles on their face and laugh at their own jokes, ignoring the group of trolls that are doomed to servitude. Terezi found it ironic considering the fact that she had down the same thing plenty of times before. "Please! Help!" She cried out to anyone who could hear her. The other captured trolls don't say anything and many of them just stared at the ground. The passing trolls just glance her way but continued to walk, not caring of about her predicament. The only attention she got was from one of the slavers. One walks straight to her with a whip in hand and Terezi realized that she should have just stayed quiet. The troll does not say anything to her right away but instead, raised the whip high.

It came down fast on her, hitting her across the left side of her face. "Ah!" She cried out and tucks her head behind her arms. Yet, the hits still come. Terezi curls into a ball in a desperate attempt to block the blows. The whip cuts through her dragon cape and she starts to cry. The troll does not hold back on each hit and soon Terezi can feel her blood starting to spill on the ground. "Stop! Please! Stop!" Terezi tried to move away but is stuck because of the chains. Luckily after the tenth hit, he stopped whipping her but still hovered over her with the whip still raised.

"Don't talk!" He yells to her. Terezi cowers before him but out of the corner of her eyes she can see someone. About five meters away, stands Mindfang, watching. Terezi sees that she is standing by herself and there is a grin on the pirate's face. "Mindfang!" Terezi cried out to her but Mindfang continued to stare at her.

The troll raised the whip again and Terezi quickly gains the fear of getting hit again. She held her breath and the whip came down again. Yet, Terezi continued to call for her Captain but Mindfang simply took her time strolling up to them. The pain was unbearable for Terezi as her tears started mixing in with her blood. Her skin starts to tear in different areas especially in her arms and back. Mindfang stands near the male troll. Her hand loosely holding to her sword but she makes no move to stop the assault. "Well, what is going on here?"

The male troll looked to Mindfang, not knowing who she was. "This wiggler does not know how to listen but we will get her behaving before someone buys this little shit." Terezi was still crying and Mindfang pointed to her. "That little shit belongs to me." Mindfang shows off her sword, meaning that she was not playing around. "Give her back to me or we are going to have a problem." He scoffs. "You have no proof." As soon as he said that, Mindfang drew her sword. The blade is held close to the man's neck. "I own her. So give her back." Her words come out venomously and she gives him a stare down. He is unable to do anything and just slowly nods her head. "Ok...Ok...take her. Just take her then." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a key. "You unlock her." Mindfang gives the command as she holds onto the sword as the male troll quickly unshackled her. Terezi can feel everyone watching her. The other soon to be slaves watch the scene unfold, probably wishing to be released as well.

Terezi starts shaking as the chains fall off. She is doing her best to stand up. "Let's go Terezi." Mindfang sheaths her blade and walks away. Terezi clings to Mindfang before the Captain shoves her away as they get away from them. "I told you to stay on the ship." Mindfang scolds and Terezi follows her closely in fear.

"Sorry, Captain." Mindfang walks Terezi back to the ship and a few crew members give them a worryful glance. "Saw what happened back there? If I was not closed by, you would have gotten sold off to some sea dweller as a fuck toy. And that whipping...ha! He was an amiture. I would have beat you twice as hard and longer. So if you think that hurt, you have not seen nothing yet." Terezi avoids eye contact. "Sorry Captain." Terezi had already learned to just go along with Mindfang and to not argue with her. It is best to always just agree and save herself from anymore pain. "You should be. I wasted time looking for Vriska to bail you out of trouble. I should have just left you there."

Terezi does not say anything as Mindfang guides her to the shared block between her and Vriska. "Stay in here this time. When I get back back you are really going to get hit!" Mindfang shoves Terezi into the block and slams the door shut before her. Terezi some how only stumbled and prevented herself from falling over completely. She slowly removes her cape, which was covered in her blood, and tosses it to the ground. There is blood all over her. Cuts and bruises scatter all over body and Terezi wants to cry but that seems to be what always gets her hurt. So she walks to the pile of dirt clothes and throws herself on top of it. She feels miserable and wants nothing more than for the night to end.

**(MUTINY)**

Vriska was enjoying herself. The food that was served tasted amazing and was better than the same food she was always eating on the ship. She has never had a large of food offered to her at once and was really excited. The adult trolls allowed the younger trolls to sit around the fire as well as everyone started eating. To Vriska, it was odd to have so many trolls eat together in such a peaceful manner. The adults talked among themselves and the trolls around her age hesitate with talking with her. After a little encouragement from the older trolls, the younger ones tried to converse with Vriska once the Signless introduced his own descendant. She did not mind meeting them but was more interested in eating. "Vriska, this is my descendent, Karkat." Vriska takes a bite out of her food hardly giving the other troll a glance. He looks tired and looks like her does not really care about her presence. "Hey." He replied quickly, not even glancing her way. Vriska looks up and catches a disapproval look from the Signless but does not say anything about it. The troll called the Disciple turned to her own descendant. "Introduce yourself, kitten." The younger olive blood turns to Vriska and gives her a genuine smile."Hi! I am Nepeta. It's nice to meet you." It was simple but at the same time was a nice gesture." Vriska gave a simple, "Hey." Vriska's mouth is full of food so the response came messily. The younger yellow blood was not paying attention and suddenly realized that it was his turn to introduce himself. He was in the middle of eating but placed his food down long enough to acknowledge her. "Sup. I'm Sollux." He gave a quick wave and went back to eating his food. Vriska squints her eyes slightly. His voice sounded...weird to her and she could not pinpoint what it was. She figured she might have just misheard him. Next to him is a jade blood. In the back of her mind Vriska questioned why there are two jade bloods out of the cavern but does not bring up the subject. Instead Vriska looked at her long enough just for the young jaded troll to introduce herself. "Hello. My name is Kanaya. Nice to meet you." There is a friendly smile on her face but Vriska ignores it and continued eating.

She was too hungry and tired to really care about the other trolls. There was small chatter among them but Vriska stayed out of all the talk. She did not want to participate in the conversation because by then she was already getting a headache from everything she has been through. So she eats quietly and whenever she was asked a question she usually answered it with a simple response. "So Vriska," it was the Dolorosa this time. "Where do you live?" Vriska already knows what to say. Mindfang trained them since they could talk in what to say. Yet, knowing that they were more to walk her back to the dock, Vriska only half lies. "I live on a ship. We transport food." Vriska takes another bite from her food and she is really impressed with how it tastes. "Oh! That sound adventurous. Where do you travel to?" Vriska is trying not to get annoyed with the sudden questions but at the same time she told herself that she should have seen this coming. "We go everywhere." They somehow accept the answer and don't push the questioning.

After eating, Vriska feels so much better. They started cleaning up the food and putting out the fire. The trolls around Vriska's age were talking among themselves with a glance at her every once in a while. She knows that they are talking about her but she knows that they probably don't come in contact with a lot of other trolls. After all, they are in a forest off the edge of the town. "Vriska." Vriska looked up and it was the Signless troll calling her. She walks up to him. "We have a couple of hours til sunrise. It should be enough time to get you to your ship." He states. "You are going to take me?" Vriska questions even though she knows the answer. Of course sthey are going to walk her back.

They are the only ones who know how to get back to the town. Vriska did not expect them to just point in a random direction and let her go on her way, though she really would not mind. Mindfang always warned them about leading the wrong trolls to the ship. Vriska knows that everything that they do is not completely legal. In fact, everything that they do is illegal. The last thing wants is for her ancestor to get mad at her for giving their position away. "Of course, we are. We can't leave you alone. You said it yourself that slavers were after you." Vriska knows that she can not argue. With a nod of her head, the signless gives her a smile. "Alright then. If you don't mind, Dolorosa and my Disciple will be going with you to make sure you find your ancestor." Vriska gives a simple "Okay", then noticing that the other two trolls were already to take off. They both have backpacks that Vriska supposed that were holding items needed in case of an accident or of an emergency. "Ready to go," the Dolorosa questioned. Vriska walks up to them and gave a simple, "yeah."

They travel for maybe an hour and Vriska can tell that the sun will be rising soon. This makes her worry mostly because she does have any form of protection against the sun. Right when she was about to complain about it, the Disciple spoke. "We are almost there! Soon you will be back with your own ancestor." In the back of Vriska's mind, she hoped that the olive blood is right. the last thing she wants to be out in the burning sun. Mindfang warned them many times of the dangers of the sun and even threaten to throw the two young trolls outside during daylight if they did not behave. Vriska believed in those words and never did anything to the extent of being sent outside in the light. Yes, she threatened many times with it but always talked her way out of it. Now, Vriska does not know how Mindfang will be when she returns. Will she be happy to see that she is fine? Is she going to get punished? Maybe they will just forget that the whole thing ever happened. If anything, Vriska is sure that she could try her best at being sorry and hope that it is enough to bail her out of trouble.

However, Vriska figures that she has plenty of time to figure something out. So, they walk through the forest and Vriska is curious as to how they know where they are going. They do not walk on a path and it almost brings doubt to Vriska that they are taking her back to the town she was suppose to go to. The two female trolls carefully guide her through the nature, watching every step that Vriska makes, as if she was a weak wiggler who could not defend herself. Vriska knows that she can not really complain. She just only found it weird on how much they were watching out for her and they did not even know her. It was a nice gesture that Vriska secretly appreciated. Not many trolls went out of their way to make sure that she was fine. Yet here they were, going out of there way to make sure that Vriska was fed and going back to her ship safely. So they travel through the forest and soon the thickness of the trees started to die down. Then the grass was not as high. Next thing Vriska can see is buildings off in the distance.

A smile forms on her face as she can recognize some of the structures. "Why are you guys in the wild?" Vriska bluntly questioned. It did not make sense to her that they were so close to a town but were not living there, even if it was just sleep there during the day. The two female trolls give a each other a look, wondering how they were going to answer, until the olive blood responded. "It's nice to get away from the city." She gives Vriska a smile and the young scorpio accepts the answer. "I suppose we should start heading to the docks then." The Dolorosa gives Vriska a light tap in the right direction. They move through the outer parts of the town and Vriska is relief when she can see her ship in the distance.

"That's it!" Vriska points to it with joy, knowing that she would be safe once she gets on board. "I can walk the rest of the way." Vriska quickly offered, knowing that Mindfang would be mad at her if she found out that anyone knew that it was used for criminal activity. The two green bloods are caught off guard by the comment. "Are you sure," the Dolorosa asks. "Yeah. I'm fine." They hesitate but do not stop Vriska. "Ok. If you are so sure. We will let you be on your way. Just be more careful next." Vriska nods her head and started walking off in the direction of the ship. She looked back quickly and could see that they are starting to make their way back to which they came from. They were weird trolls. Were all trolls on land this strange?

If that's the case then, Vriska knows that she prefers to stay on the vast seas. She does not even get to walk a couple of feet before a crew member spots her and runs to her. "Found you! The Captain is mad! Come. Lets get you back to her." Vriska feels safe knowing that no one can hurt her and as she was guarded going back to the ship. However on the way back, Vriska catches a look at a group of trolls being forced onto another ship. Immediately, she can tell that they are slaves just by what they are wearing and the shackles clinging to their skin. Some of them are crying silently as others held their head low, but Vriska did not care. It was not her problem.

**(MUTINY)**

The moment that Vriska step foot on the ship, she felt like the Empress herself. Every available troll rushed to her, asking if she was ok. They glance over her to make sure she did not have any kind of injury. Some rush off to find the Captain as others tried to spread the word to stop searching for her. Right now, Vriska feels pretty important. She guess that is how you are treated if you are related to someone very important, and in this case it was the Captain of the fleet.

They offer her food and water but Vriska refused and before more attention can be even to her, she can see Mindfang walking up to her from the distance. She let out a nervous breath of air. She knows that she is in trouble and Vriska was already preparing herself from some form of punishment. The rest of the surrounding members can feel the negative vibe and started at slowly move away from Vriska. Giving her and Mindfang alone time. Once Mindfang reaches her, she simply stands over her. Vriska looks up at her ancestor but regretted it quickly. A harsh glare is given to her but nothing is said at first. Vriska knows that Mindfang is thinking long and hard, but of what, she does not know. Vriska tried to break the eye contact but Mindfang roughly grabs Vriska's chin.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself." Vriska can feel her throat tighten and her mind goes blank. She fumbles to start but a story comes out of her eventually. "Slavers tried to get us! I-I got Terezi away from them. They got me but I got away." Vriska let the words fumble out. Mindfang stared at her for a while trying to see any lie in her. "You realize that you could be dead by now right or sold off to some rich sea dweller. Trust me, you don't want to be in that position. Go to your block. We will talk more tomorrow. I can't deal with you right now because if I look at you any longer I think i might beat you into the next sweep." Mindfang let go of Vriska's face but let her nails drag against her skin.

Vriska does not think twice before running off into her shared block. She quickly closed the door behind and rubbed her eyes, tired of everything that happened that night. Vriska only takes two steps before seeing Terezi curled up in a ball on the pile of dirty clothes. That is when Vriska can see little droplets of blood that no doubt belong to the teal blood. "Terezi?" Vriska slowly makes her way to her friend. "You okay?" She moves closer to her and she can see a lot of dried blood covering her. There are lacerations covering her body and and some of the wounds look almost infected.

Terezi sits up slowly and Vriska does know if she should help her up. There are dried tears on her face and her puffy eyes indicate that she has been crying. "What happen?" Vriska asked but Terezi shoves Vriska. The force makes Vriska land to the wooden floor. "Leave me alone! You always get me in trouble!" She shouts at Vriska. Terezi goes back into laying in her pile, not giving Vriska a second glance. Vriska stays on the floor for a while, staring at Terezi even though her friend is not looking back at her. She quietly picks herself off the floor and sits by Terezi even though she is sure that she want her no where no her. Vriska pulls her head to her knees knowing that once again this was all her fault.

**(MUTINY)**

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I feel really bad now for what I made these two went through( read: terezi). Still hopefully the next chapter will be a lot more uplifting as to lighten the mood of the story. This story can't be sad all the time! So stick around and see what trouble these two will get into next time!**


	5. Five is the Number

**A/N: ****mindfang fan- Since you asked nicely. Here you go!**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: I'm going through a lot of medical issues and is really slowing my writing down. SO what is going to happen is EITHER one of these two thing. ONE: I could update weekly BUT type up will be anywhere from 2,500-4,000 words per chapter. The SECOND option is basically the opposite. Where you might have to wait TWO WEEKS but get anywhere from 4,000-6,000 words. I can normally type up 5,000 words in a week but I've typing much slower lately, but fear not! This story is still going on! It just may slow down. That is why this chapter took a while. My illness spiked up randomly...soooooooo...HERE I AM! Enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment on suggestions or ideas!(This can be messaged to me personally or left in the comments) I'm going to need some small fillers because right now we are at one of those "calm before the storm" part of the story, but don't worry! The chaos and heartbreak will be back because drama is great! Enjoy. **

**(MUTINY)**

**Chapter: Five is the Number**

"Terezi...? Wake up…" The voice is annoying to Terezi. It is disturbing her restful sleep in the sopor slime. She does not want to wake up. Not yet at least. "Come oooooooon!" There is a sudden tug on her shoulder. In the far corners of her mind, Terezi wonders who would dare bother her. She is trying to sleep. "You can't sleep all night!" Was that a challenge to Terezi? She is sure that she could if she really tried. After all, she was extremely busy the night before. She was training on swordsmanship and was climbing all the way up to the crow's nest throughout the entire night. So right now Terezi does not want to be bothered. "Are you really going to sleep through your wiggler day?" The comment was a sudden reminder to Terezi. It was her wiggler day and tonight she was turning five sweeps old. Where was the time going?

The reminder is enough to get Terezi to open her eyes. "You're alive!" Vriska exaggerates and Terezi starts to pull herself out of her pod. Slime is covering her completely and like Vriska, she does not really care about leaving a mess behind. "We are going to have fun. Mindfang said that we can both have the night off." Terezi can still hear Vriska talking as she tried to get out of day clothes. She moves around the room to find clothes to wear as Vriska kept rambling on. Vriska was only happy because she was not obligated to do any work too. Terezi knew that she was not really that happy because she was older. She was not stupid. Whenever either of them turned a sweep older, they would get the night off.

Terezi was glad though that someone woke up in a good mood because the moral on the ship has been strangely low lately. Not that Terezi cared about the moral, but it sure was not fun when nobody was interested in playing along in your games. Yet, she suppose that is why Terezi haves Vriska. The other troll keeps her company and tonight, they were going to have fun. "I'm awake. Don't rush me." Terezi mumbled as she tried to put on her pants. She takes one look at Vriska and could see the girl was ready for the night. "Ok. Ready." The two trolls make their way to the door and there are a lot of trolls working on deck already. There is calmness on the ship as it was easy sailing that night and the two young trolls are ready to cause mischief.

Terezi starts walking around on the deck and Vriska follows. Yet, Vriska picks up speed to get in front of Terezi and starts walking backwards. "I have an idea! We should have a sword fight." Vriska gives a suggestion and Terezi thinks about it. A grin lands on her face. "You're on." With that Vriska runs to the side of the center of the ship and there are two wooden swords sitting there. Terezi runs close by to Vriska and somehow beats Vriska to the swords. She picks one up and Vriska soon follows. Some of the crew members glance their way, wondering what they were up to. They both have a sloppy stance but there is determination on both of their faces. Vriska swings her sword first but Terezi jumps back and the Serket misses. This caused Terezi to stick her tongue at the other girl.

Terezi then tries to get close enough to swing but Vriska starts moving around too much for Terezi to keep. Terezi was usually the fast one, but Vriska must have been working on her footing lately. Eventually Vriska gets close enough to where they both start swinging wildly at each other. They manage to be blocking each other's blows. "You will never win!" Vriska shouts as she starts to make the game more fun. "The treasure will be mine!" Terezi manages to tap Vriska on the left arm. "You will never get it." Terezi laughs when she lands a hit on Vriska. She tries to hit her again but Vriska uses her other hand to grab Terezi's sword and pulls it out of the girl's grip. "Got you!"

Terezi yelps and when the sword is out of her hands, she turns around and starts running away from Vriska, screaming. She always hated when Vriska did that. "Get back hereeeeeeee!" Vriska starts to chase Terezi and there is laughter in both of their voices. Terezi quickly makes sharp turns and starts to climb up a couple of nets that got her off the ground. When Vriska gets close enough, Terezi was already five feet off the ground looking down at her friend. "Ha! You can't get me." She sticks her tongue out as she swings slightly on the tight ropes. Vriska puts her sword on the floor and tries to climb up. Her feet and hands clings the ropes but she can not get herself to get off the floor. "Told ya! Vriska is scared of heights! Hahaha! I thought you were a brave pirate," Terezi mocks and Vriska stops trying and huffs. "You are going to have to come down soon." She points out and there is a grin on Vriska's face when Terezi realized that she could not stay up there forever.

"Ahhh! Not fair…" Terezi slowly starts to climb down but stops. "You can't attack me when I get down!" Vriska raises her right hand. "I promise." Even though Terezi knows it is a complete lie, she still goes down. Normally she can go up and down the ropes fast with no problem, but tonight she did not see any reason to rush. That and she was worried that Vriska will try to get her the moment she gets down.

The moment Terezi lands to the ground, Vriska lightly punches her. "I still win. You ran away!" Vriska laughs. "But since it is your wigger day, I guess I could let you live." Vriska mocks and Terezi just shakes her head at her friend. "I could have won if you didn't cheat." Terezi pointed out but Vriska just rolls her eyes and is already started walking away. "Hey! Wait up." Terezi started to run to catch up wit her friend. They leave the swords on the deck not really caring to pick them up. Vriska is sure that some low blood will pick it up later. Right now, they are trying to have a good night and cleaning up is not her problem. "Come on. Let's see what else we can do." Terezi and Vriska started walking around on the ship. They made their way to the lower part of the ship and soon found themselves where a lot of the cargo is always held.

Vriska being the daredevil of the two, started opening up crates. "What are you doing? Mindfang will get mad." Terezi stated, knowing that even though it was her wiggler day, she could still get in trouble. Vriska just rolls her eyes. "She won't know!" She started breaking crates open and they are so big and heavy to where Vriska starts to struggle with it. "Help me out here." She grumbles and Terezi gets to her side. They both grab the lid and heaved the lid up with all their might. The lid is thrown to the side and there is a loud thud from it. Vriska, without hesitation, literally crawled inside the large crate. Terezi tippy toes over the edge to see where her friend disappeared to. "Vriska?" A laughter comes from the depths of the box. The careful packaging inside prevented Vriska from getting hurt but Terezi still had to guess that it did hurt. "What's inside?"

Terezi tried to pull herself inside and soon Vriska reached over and pulled the other girl inside with. She landed right on top of Vriska, which makes Vriska groan slightly in pain at the sudden weight. Terezi laughs as Vriska tries to shove her away but being in an enclosed space made it very hard for her to do so. Instead Terezi felt her face being shoved into the wall of the box. "Hey!"

"You're taking up a lot of space," Vriska complained. Terezi huffs with her still being crushed against the wall. "This was your idea!" Vriska eventually moves enough for Terezi to have room to move. Vriska reaches under and pulls out different kinds of jewelry. Rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Every piece is expensive and are golden. Vriska smiles and started placing some on Terezi. "What are you doing?" Terezi makes a face as Vriska carefully equips as much on her friend. Vriska giggles and puts on some on her. "We are just having fun. Don't worry about it." Vriska brushes Terezi's comment. "You always get me in trouble, and Mindfang never gets mad at you!" Terezi points out.

Vriska gives an exaggerated groan. "Cause I don't get caught." Vriska started to play with the gold on herself making her feel like a queen. She knows that this the closest it will come to feeling like the empress herself. "No. It is because she's your ancestor." Terezi was not stupid. She knew that Vriska was Mindfang's favorite and it made sense. Vriska was her blood. Terezi did not care but whenever something happened, she was the one on the receiving end. That was when she hated being in board the ship. Terezi hated being treated different and knows that it was going to be that way as long as she stayed there, or if she did nothing about it.

"Don't be that way! yeah, she's my ancestor but that does not mean she hates you." Terezi gave Vriska a doubtful look. "I don't know. Mindfang already talks about how you will get your own ship one day." Vriska smiled at the thought and nodded her head. "Sure am! But that does not mean that the Captain does not trust you." Vriska started to climb back out of the box and used Terezi to get over the final edge of the box. With a small huff, Terezi pushed Vriska out the box but struggled to do the same. "I just...I just wished I knew a bit about my ancestor. Like...who was she? What did she do?"

Terezi some how was able to get out the box and jewelry landed everywhere and Vriska started picking some up and throwing it back in the box. Terezi started removing the ones that Vriska had placed on her. "Why don't you ask the Captain then? But are you really going to ask her on your wiggler day? Why tonight? You are going to kill the fun!" Vriska let out a fake sigh as she too started taking off the gold and putting it back in the box as well. "I guess you are right." Vriska puffed out her chest with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I am right! I'm a Serket." Both then lift up the lid and throw it back onto of the crate when everything was put back inside. They grunted as they tried to get the lid on top and they somehow managed to succeed and it slammed loudly when it is placed perfectly back on it's proper spot. They have no means of sealing the box but they wouldn't do that even if they had the means to do so. Vriska nodded her head approvingly at the work. "Cool. I guess we know what is in there now."

Terezi stood next to her friend and stared at it. "Yeah. Why do even have that? Don't we need other stuff? Like food." Vriska turns to Terezi in disbelief. "We have a lot of that. We need more fun stuff." Terezi groaned at the comment. "That was so stupid and I am not shock that you said it." Vriska took a moment to realize what Terezi said and let out an exaggerated sigh. "You are just no fun. You are soooooooo boring! You need to have more fun. Come on! I got you something that will make you more fun." Terezi was grabbed by Vriska. "It's back in our block." Before she could protest Terezi was being dragged by her friend as they made their way out back on deck, not wanting to go through the lower part of the ship. "What? What is it?" Vriska shook her head. "You'll see. You'll see. Don't rush life Terezi!" She kept pulling the troll until they arrived to their shared block.

Vriska ran straight to her side of the room, into her toy treasure chest and started scavenging through it. Terezi walked close behind her and tried to look at what the Serket was looking for. Yet, Vriska hovered completely over it and unintentionally blocked Terezi's view. In seconds, Vriska pulled a box out. A nicely wrapped gift. The wrapping paper was teal with a simple black bow on top. It was very nice and Terezi was honestly impressed with the gift. She was not even expecting to get anything that night. They had not been on land for a long time to where Terezi lost track of how long they have been at sea.

The last time they docked, Vriska and Terezi were completely banned from getting off due to the last incident. So it made Terezi wonder how Vriska got her something. Yet, she is sure that she will never know as the gift was gently handed to her. "Here. It's for you. It's not much but I hope you like it." Vriska glanced away to the floor as Terezi accepted the gift. She felt her hands cling to the box has joy ran through Terezi. This little surprise was nice and really unexpected. "Wow! Thanks Vriska. What is it?" She tried to get an idea by feeling the weight of the box.

Vriska returned a face back to Terezi. "Open it and you will see."

With a nod of her head, Terezi started opening the gift. She slowly started removing the wrapping paper. She would not be surprise if the box was empty in a pathetic attempt to get her hopes up, which was what Vriska did last sweep as a joke. The odds of that occurring again was low due to Vriska never trying the same trick twice. So she pushed the thought aside and started to open up the box. Vriska waited patiently for a reaction and soon she got one. Terezi smiled and pulled out a toy. Yet, this toy was interesting. It was red dragon wings. Something that Terezi could wear. "Wow...cool."

Vriska smirk, liking Terezi's reaction. "Put it on!" She encouraged. It was good to see Terezi happy for once. The girl was often earning the bad end of things. A change is desperately needed, and by the looks of it, Terezi was overjoyed with the gift.

She eagerly placed the wings on her and smiled proudly. "How do I look?"

Vriska gave her a thumbs up. "Like a dragon." This made Terezi jump up for joy. "Yes! This is cool!" The red toy wings spread out, almost matching Terezi's arm length. It made Terezi look a little bit bigger and almost reminded Vriska of an actual dragon. Not that she even seen one. Actually, Vriska was sure that dragons do not even exist. She had never seen one and Mindfang had always told Terezi that they were not real. Terezi would never believe it. Instead, Terezi would insist that were real and Mindfang would let out a heavy sigh and shake her head. So, Mindfang may not be as excited when she see that Vriska was encouraging Terezi's fantasies. Yet, Mindfang never really carried too much about Terezi's unusual obsession, and never did anything to really stop it. She just figured that Terezi would grow out of it.

"I knew you would like." Vriska smiled at Terezi's reaction. The other girl a was already spinning around as if she was trying to look at it from a different angle but was unable to do so. "Thanks, Vriska! Wow, this is so cool." Terezi soon stopped spinning around. "Yeah well, we are the Scourge Sisters. I got your back Terezi." Terezi glanced at the toy dragon wings still on her."Tell me about it." Vriska laughs at her comment and throws her arm around Terezi, trying not to bump into Terezi's gift. "Come on. There's more!" Vriska started pulling Terezi out the door with her arm still around her. "More?" Terezi thought that this would be it. There was not a lot they could do when they were out in there sea. So she was not expecting anything else. "Yeah, there's more."

Terezi followed Vriska out the block. They ventured to the other side of the ship, and Terezi had an idea where they were going. The only thing in the direction they were heading was Mindfang's cabinet. She was wondering why they were going there as Terezi thought there was no real reason to go over there. So as they walked over there, Terezi kept questioning was to why they were heading there. Yet, Vriska would not tell her anything and Terezi starts to worry that they will find themselves in trouble. Well….Terezi worried that she was going to get in trouble. Vriska somehow always knows how to dodge that bullet.

Luckily for her, it did not take long before they arrive to Mindfang's cabinet. Vriska knocked on the door. "Enter!" Vriska pushes the door open. Terezi assumes that Mindfang was too lazy to get up and welcome them in person, but was not offended by it. Instead, Terezi follows Vriska inside and it looks no different than how it normally looks. The only difference was that there was more food on the table than normal.

Mindfang is sitting on one of the chairs in the room, writing. As Terezi got closer she could see maps and documents sitting in front of Mindfang. All while, the food was placed in the center of the table. It looks fresh. In fact, some of the food was still steaming due to it being freshly made. Seeing food like that is rare when living on a ship. Terezi knew that on special occasions Mindfang would stock up and then serve it when ordered. So what made this night special? Nothing really. It was only Terezi's wiggler day. She never had anything really done for her. The most she would normally get was a pat on the back along with a congratulations on not being dead. So when Mindfang told them to sit and start eating, Terezi was even more confused. She sits down though and Vriska does not hesitate to sit down as well. They both sit there waiting for Mindfang to say something.

The pirate stayed silent for a moment as she was writing numbers down on paper. She caught the silence and looks up at the two young trolls. "Go ahead and eat." Mindfang puts down her pen and points to the food. "Think of this as a gift from me to you." She glances at Vriska. "Of course we all get indulged in the benefit of you turning five. So eat." Vriska did not hesitate to start picking foods she wanted and Terezi soon followed. The food was amazing compared to what she was used to eating and there was a comforting silence as all three trolls ate in peace. Mindfang had helped herself to some kind of soup while Vriska was grabbing all the meat she should get. Vriska gladly ate all she could and a few minutes of eating, Mindfang had told her to slow down or she was going to choke and die. So this forced Vriska to slow down as Terezi kept munching on a little bit of everything. Most of the food after all, were dishes that Terezi never had the pleasure of eating before. So she wanted to take every chance and try out everything that was in her reach.

"What do you say when someone gives you something, Terezi?" Mindfang questions as she slowed down eating her soup. Terezi looked up at Mindfang. "Thank you, Captain." She gave the right answer almost leaving out the Captain part again. Something she would never get used to. Mindfang nodded her head and turned to Vriska. "And you, Vriska?" The other girl still had food in her mouth and a slurred "Thank you, Captain." was repeated from her.

Yet, Vriska continued eating as Terezi slowed down. It was weird being treated but Terezi actually liked it. "Good to see you both have your manners still among you. So Terezi...do you like being 5 sweeps?" Terezi gave a simple, "Yes, Captain." Mindfang gave an approving nod. Sometimes Terezi thinks that Mindfang only asks her questions just to raise her own ego. Mindfang always loved hearing Terezi calling her Captain. She was never sure why though. Maybe Terezi was just her imagination.

"That's is good to hear. Most trolls your age don't have nearly as many adventures as you." Mindfang commented and pour herself a drink. Terezi was sure it alcohol but did not really care. "I know, Captain." She answered monotone. Terezi just wanted to eat right now like Vriska. The other young one was too busy shoving food in her mouth to care about the conversation. She wished Vriska would start talking as to get the attention off of her. Terezi was never fond of having unnecessary conversations with Mindfang. Not that she hated the pirate but...there was something that Terezi did not like. She had addressed her concern the Vriska but she would laugh at her and tell her that she was just jealous. Maybe Terezi was upset that she did not know her own ancestor.

"This is good!" Vriska commented and kept eating. Mindfang glanced up at Vriska. "Slow down, Vriska. You are going to choke and die at this rate." Terezi shook her head at Vriska's antics. Vriska just shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, Captain." There was almost disappointment in her voice as she ate a bit slower. "Good. Now onto business." Great. There was a reason she was being nice. "There is news that someone is not...happy with our line of work. Therefore the Navy will be stopping by for a lovely visit soon. They will be no trouble. I find it very displeasing that you two might be caught in the crossfire of things. Therefore when we dock next time, you two will be temporarily be removed from the ship for a few days." Vriska groaned loudly. "What?! Noooooooo! That's not fair. We should stay and fight!" Terezi gave Vriska a glare. "Vriska, I can promise that the Navy will butcher you before you can grab a sword," Mindfang said as she kept eating. "You are no where near to being in an actual fight. You will get your day. I can promise you that much, but until then…."

She stood up and walked to her desk. She opened up a drawer and Terezi wondered what she was doing. Mindfang pulled something out of it and was gently holding onto the mysterious object. "Here you go Terezi. I've noticed your fondness of the color red. I find it highly appropriate to give this to you." Terezi extended her hand as Mindfang placed the object in her hand. A pair of red glasses. That was new…"Uh. Thank you, Captain." Terezi said, wondering why she would give this to her. The shades were oddly shaped and it seemed so random. Was it just a stolen item that Mindfang was giving to her just because. "Your welcome dear. Take good care of them. They are to die for after all." There was a slight grin on her face that Terezi did not understand and just shrugged her shoulders and put them on.

**(MUTINY) A/N: They really were to die for. So anyways… this is not as long as the others but I needed to update and have a cool down moment with these two. I am currently working on another Scourge Sisters story and I think it will be WAY better than this one. Still I am having fun with this fanfiction and hope to keep people interested. I don't want to say much on the new fanfiction other than the fact that it will be humanstuck and have a lot of rare pairs and shocking plot twists. Even I am amazed. So! I don't know when I will get it up. I do have a few pages of it done but I am trying to focus on this one first.**


	6. Repent

**A/N: A shorter chapter just so I could get it up on time. Please leave a comment and if you are interested in reading this on AO3, you can find information on my page. Thank you to everyone who has been a big support for this fanfiction and if there is anything you are interested in seeing,do not be afraid to ask or recommend. In this chapter will see Vriska have a quick flashback as they make it on land while Mindfang goes off to fight the Navy.**

**(MUTINY)**

Terezi sat on the pile of the clothes as she played with her Scalemate. It took her forever to get that toy back after that whole incident on land happened. She was a bit bitter about it and Terezi was not sure if she would ever get over it. She luckily did get it back and held a grudge towards Vriska for a long time. Terezi was sure she did not talk to her for days. After constant apologies, Terezi gave in and gave the Serket attention again. After that, Terezi started to be more careful and with her being five now, she was just trying her best to survive on the open seas. So Terezi relaxed as Vriska was laying on the only bed in the room.

They had gotten last sweep because Vriska would complain about wanting to sleep in Terezi's pile and refused to share. Because Mindfang did not want to hear it anymore, she just got it for them to fight to the death over who was going to use it. Yet, that never happened. Terezi never seemed interested and Vriska only used it every once in a while. Vriska only used it when she was not interest in sleeping in her pod.

"I'm bored!" Vriska complained as she lay on the bed with her face shoved into a pillow. "We are almost on land." Terezi respond. She really did not want to hear her complain at the moment. It was bad enough that they were going to be forced off the ship but they were going to be shoved with some random crew members. "Noooooooo!" I want to stay on the ship." Terezi raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Why? There's is nothing to do here." This made Vriska groan even more. "Better than being on land…." Terezi threw her hands up in disbelief. "What?! How? Land has trees and...fields. They have a lot." She tried to explain but realized that she did not know a lot about what it was like to live on land. "Wow Pyrope! That's soooooooo lame."

"Pyrope? You never use my last name before…" This was new to Terezi's ears. Vriska would always call her by her first name. So this was actually unexpected. "I heard the Captain call you that sometimes." Vriska told her as she sat up on the bed and jumped off of it. "Really...? She never calls me that." Terezi informed Vriska was the other girl got close to her. "Not to your face, but sometimes she calls you that when you are not around sometimes. Why do you care? It's your name." Vriska pointed out and Terezi knew it was true. Perhaps she overthinking it. Mindfang calling her Pyrope was not a big deal, but now she was just going to hear Vriska call her that. The younger Serket always did copy Mindfang in any way she could and that including her developing attitude.

Terezi cared for Vriska but being surrounded by two Serkets was driving Terezi crazy. Sometimes Terezi felt the need hide in the dark corners of the ship and stay in there for hours just to get their voices out of her head. "Whatever. I am going to the deck," Terezi informed Vriska as she got off her pile. "What? You are not going to stay with me?" Vriska started following the Pyrope but Terezi rolled her eyes at Vriska's comment. "Then come." The girls entered out on deck. It was packed with the crew working hard to get ready to dock as Terezi could see Mindfang talking with her first mate. They were probably talking about finances and estimating their wealth.

"Look Vriska! We are docking." Terezi poked Vriska eagerly. Vriska groaned sadly, not wanting to leave the ship. "This is going to suck." Terezi laughed at Vriska and ran to the edge of the ship. She leaned almost on the side of the ship until one crew member told to get away from there or else she would fall into the water. Not wanting that to happen Terezi pulled away but still stood close by. Vriska sees it all happens and rolls her eyes at Terezi. "Only Terezi…"

"Vriska! Get over here!" She turned around as she heard Mindfang called her and started making her way to her. "Yeah, Captain?" Vriska asked when she got close to her. "It is yes to me Vriska. I could care less if you use it with anyone else, but with me it is yes. Now back to why I called you, dear. There will be three crew members with you while you are on land. Do what they tell you while we are gone." Mindfang explained as Vriska could hear the crew shouting out commands, getting things ready to dock.

"Do we really have to stay on land?" Vriska knew that Mindfang did not like it when she would whine, but that was the last place she wanted to be. "It will only be for a few nights. The most would be ten days. You will survive. You are a Serket after all. Just watch after Terezi. Don't want her getting killed or in trouble, no? This time will not be able to come in and save either of you. Think of this as a test to becoming one step closer to being a real pirate. How does that sound?" Vriska's eyes open up wide. "Yes! I won't let you down!" Mindfang already knows how to convince Vriska into doing what she wants. She was not too different from her when she was her age...and that concerned her….because Mindfang would admit that she was quite the wild troll growing up. She never listened to anyone and ran things her way. That was how she got far in life. She grabbed life by the neck and did things her way!

Yes, she wants Vriska to be strong and independent, but she needed to be reassured that Vriska knew where her place was. Which was under Mindfang. She could be higher and more important than any other troll, but when it comes to who gave the final orders, Mindfang needed to make sure that Vriska would listen would commanded. Hence why from an early age on, Mindfang trained both girls to be respectful to her. Not letting them call her anything other than Captain. Vriska shocking took to the habit but Terezi took longer than expected. It took a couple of warnings, and soon a few spankings, to get Terezi to keep the habit up. Pyropes. They were all stubborn. Even if someone like Terezi, who was not aware of it, still carried the same trait even though she never had long contact with Redglare.

"That's a good girl. Now get your things ready. It will be long before you two embark on your own adventure." Mindfang waved her off. "Make sure the Pyrope is ready as well. Though I am sure she was ready hours ago." Even Mindfang is aware of Terezi distaste to the open waters. Not that she cares but Mindfang has an eye for spotting unmotivated trolls on her ship. Still Terezi always carried her load and never verbally complained in front of Mindfang. Therefore, everything worked out for the Captain.

With permission to dismiss, Vriska ran off back into her block while Terezi remained on deck. All she needed was a few basic items. So Vriska shoved everything she needed into her black backpack and saw Terezi's sitting in the corner. Terezi's red backpack was already packed nights ago. All Vriska had to do was grab it. Yet out of curiosity, Vriska opened up Terezi's bag and glanced through her things. There was nothing interesting in there. It was just filled with clothes and Vriska picked up Terezi's scalemate and shoved it inside the teal blood's bag. Vriska would never hear the end of it if Terezi found out that she forgot her scalemate back on the ship. So Vriska was going to take care of that problem before it got to that point.

Once she was done with that, Vriska dragged Terezi's bag and started making her way back out on deck. By the time she got back outside, the ship had already docked. Terezi was running around in a circle for some reason that made Vriska roll her eyes. Something was wrong with that girl. That was Mindfang would always say and Vriska was starting to see it. Terezi is an oddball. Not in a bad way but Terezi could be….different.

She acts different from most of the crew but most would assume it was just because of age difference and that would make sense if Vriska acted similar to Terezi and even though they have a lot in common, there was still major differences in their personalities. Still, they got along great as they influence each other. Vriska just hopes that Terezi does not rub her weirdness on her. "Terezi! Here!" Vriska held the red backpack high and tosses it to Terezi. The other girl stops quickly and reacted fast enough to catch it. Terezi let out a grunt when it lands in her arms for it was still heavy. "Gee, thanks." There was some honesty in her voice as Terezi threw on her backpack.

"Isn't this great, Vriska! We got to go on an adventure on land!" Terezi did a weird jump where the soles of her shoes clicked together and Vriska snorted when she saw Terezi do that. Terezi sure is one weird troll that she will never understand. However it was better than her being depress. After that whole incident with the slavers sweeps ago, it made Terezi more reserve. She would hide away on the ship somewhere and would not talk to Vriska for a long time. Terezi was even bold enough to not respond to Mindfang when she would address her. All Terezi would do was stare at the floor and not say a word. It angered Mindfang to no end and soon the warnings and threats from Mindfang became real. Terezi would get hit a few times from Mindfang and Vriska remember one time she could not bare to see Terezi being treated in such a manner.

It was nights afterward the incident. Terezi had not really spoke to Vriska and was really only expressing herself through violent outbursts. Which was understandable. Terezi had been through a lot and being a young troll, she did not know how to properly express herself. So on one night, Mindfang could not find Terezi. She was missing on the ship and she had sent Vriska to help find her.

"Terezi? Where are you?" Vriska walked through the lower part of the ship to find Terezi. She knew where the girl was. Terezi had been running away to the same part of the ship since she had been little. "Terezi?" She walked blindly into the darker part of the ship but she could hear shifting from one corner. Vriska walked closer and soon came face to face with Terezi. "Hey. The Captain is looking for you. She is kind of mad." Vriska warned her, not wanting Terezi to get in trouble. Yet Terezi wanted nothing to do with her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at her and kept sitting on the floor. "Come oooooooon Terezi." Vriska sat down next to her but she scooted away from her. "Go away!" Terezi gave her a nasty glare, not wanting to be near any Serket. "Terezi…" Vriska reached out but Terezi roughly shoved the girl away from her.

"Hey!" The force made Vriska fall on her back and that made the girl growl in annoyance at her friend. "Don't push me!" Vriska yelled at Terezi but stood up as Terezi stayed seated on the floor. She did not respond to Vriska and Terezi only stared at the floor. Once Vriska knew she was not going to get anything out of her, she let out a huff and started walking away from her. "I'm telling the Captain!" Vriska told her the threat but Terezi did not say anything. She could not believe. Vriska was just trying to help her but Terezi was being a jerk to her.

All Vriska was trying to was watch out for her and instead she was treated as if she was not important. Which was a big no-no. She was a Serket! Mindfang would always tell her that their blood was the most important one on the ship. So to be pushed down by Terezi was a blow to her pride as well as their friendship. So, she ran off to Mindfang in a fit of rage. Why should Vriska care? Terezi clearly did not.

With negative thoughts in mind, she knew that she was going to rat Terezi out on where she was hiding. It did not take long to find Mindfang. The older troll was not happy once Vriska walked up to her upset and complaining about Terezi. "Where is she," Mindfang questioned as she could almost see tears forming on Vriska's face. By now, Mindfang was done putting up with Terezi and was wondering why she has yet to throw the teal blood over board.

"She's in the cargo area…" Vriska muttered under her breath and looked to the floor. She knew that she was setting Terezi up for trouble, but right now she did not care. In fact, Vriska was still mad about getting pushed to the ground and wanted to get Terezi back for it. "I am tired of that Pyrope." That was all Vriska heard as Mindfang walked past her to find Terezi. Vriska turned around and started following her, wondering what was going to happen.

There was a quick pace in her step and it was hard for Vriska to keep up without running due to her tiny legs. It did not help that Mindfang had no intention of slowing down for her. "She also pushed me." Vriska commented out to express on how Terezi wronged her. Any other night she would have not cared but Terezi has been mean to lately and this was her final straw.

Mindfang found Terezi with no problem as the young troll had not moved from her spot. "Get up." There was coldness in her voice that showed that Mindfang was not playing around. Terezi stay seated for a second before slowly getting up. She watched the floor with a frown on her face. No one in the room was not happy. Terezi was mad at the world for the way she was treat, Vriska was upset that Terezi was changing, and Mindfang had better things to do than to deal with these two trolls. "You should be working out on deck. Care to explain why you are down here, not working and why you pushed Vriska?" Mindfang glared down at her as Vriska stood behind Mindfang, watching everything unfold. There was silence and it looked like no one was going to say anything.

A growl came from Mindfang's throat. "Well? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to explain yourself?" She pressed on for the Pyrope to talk but she just looked up to her to give her a glare. Vriska swallowed the lump in her throat because no one would dare give the Captain a look like that. Mindfang was not impressed with Terezi's rebellious attitude and snatched the girl's arm.

Not even a second later she started pulling the girl out of the cargo area. Terezi screamed and pulled, but it no good. She could not get away and before they could fully leave the area, Terezi dared to sink her teeth in to Mindfang's gloved hand. Her sharp teeth entered deeply into her cloth and Mindfang grunted at the contact. Vriska could not help but to stare in shock and Mindfang pulled her hand away quickly. No blood was drawn but the older woman was far from happy. "You are going to get hit for that!" Right away Terezi tried running off but Mindfang grabbed her by the only thing that was in her grasp. Her hair.

With a hard tug, Mindfang pulled Terezi back to her and held the Pyrope high enough to where her feet barely touched the floor. She let out a screamed and Vriska felt sickness running through her. Vriska stood in fear and backed away, not wanting anything to do with what was going on. "You do not bite me!" Before Terezi could do anything else, Mindfang roughly slapped the back of her head and started pulling back out. "I am not dealing with you." Terezi was already crying by then and Vriska followed from a distance, wishing to help out her friend. Yet, she stayed quiet in fear of earning a punishment.

The crew members quickly moved out of Mindfang's way, not wanting to get in the way of the angered pirate. Vriska wondered where they were going but soon figured it out as Mindfang kept dragging the Pyrope. Where the slaves and prisoners were held. It was mostly just called the slave hold because that was what almost every troll in there was.

It was a cramped block filled with many trolls to were almost everyone had to stand in order to fit in there. Sometimes Vriska would hear them crying out for their release or food. She never paid them any mind. Mindfang said every troll had their place and only a special few can break free from their position that was handed to them.

Once the reality set in with her, she knew she should not let Terezi get trapped in there. Who knows that they would do to her? After all, everyone on the ship knew who they were. Vriska was sure she would be an easy target if she let her get put in there. "Captain! Leave her alone!" Mindfang stopped in her tracks and stared at Vriska as Terezi still tried to break free. "What did you say to me?" Her words were low and very threatening, and Vriska knew she crossed the line. "Uh...please?" Vriska felt like a fool. She knew not to talk back to Mindfang but she did not want Terezi to get in trouble. She was tired of seeing her suffering all the time. It reality, Vriska felt stuck in the middle between the two trolls.

They were so different and just wanted them to get along. "Who do you think you are?" Mindfang let go of Terezi who quickly ran off the moment her grip loosen. "I…" Vriska was lost with words as she was now was the one on the spotlight. A fake laughter escaped from Mindfang and that made Vriska gulp. "If you are so willing to protect her then you must be willing to take her punishment then."

Before Vriska could argue, she was grabbed by arm and unlocked the door into the small block. Vriska felt herself starting to panic as she tried to talk her out of it. Yet, there was nothing she could say as Mindfang shoved her into the dark, tight block. Right when the door closed, she felt like she could not move. There was no room to move as there was so many other trolls in there and now their attention was on her.

She felt bony hands reach for her and start tugging at her. There are shouts of threats directed to her as they knew who she was. After all, her ancestor did enslaved them. It was easy for them to try and pick on a smaller version of the woman who caused them so much suffering. Soon, the hands started clawing at her and Vriska wanted to scream but one hand over her mouth.

Vriska was no sure how long she was there but she was there for a while. She had cried out for help to where her voice had turned raw especially the other trolls around her tried to inflict pain on her. There was two trolls that tried to defend her but they were outnumbered and were beat to death. Vriska did not know why they even bother to try and help her but now they were dead for trying. Being in there was terrifying for a young troll such as herself and she was sure her crying got much attention but fell on deaf ears as everyone was too afraid to help.

The only sign of hope occurred during that day. The door ended clicking open and almost every troll in had shot up in hopes of being free. Yet, stand there was Terezi along with the first mate, Landmark. He quickly pulled Vriska out as the Serket was doing her best to not cry. She was shaking hard in fear and Terezi pulled the girl into a hug. Apparently Terezi had went to the first mate and he managed to convince Mindfang to let Vriska out...hours later. Regardless, Vriska was out of there. Vriska could not remember much of that night as the event was traumatizing to her.

Even now, sweeps later, Vriska still blocked out those memories. It was something she never wanted to remember as it was too much for her. She suppose not knowing was better than actually being aware of what had occurred. Still that was not a problem right now. Right now, Vriska was going on a journey with Terezi.

'Ready," Terezi questioned as she started making her way off the ship. Vriska unwillingly followed. Three other crew members made their way off as there was still a skip in Terezi's step as Vriska dragged, not wanting to go on land. "This is going to be boring!" Vriska yelled at the top of her lungs as they started walking on the docks. It was chaotic as everyone was moving about as there were many ships there that night. "No way. This is going to be fun." Terezi started running off when the first mate saw her getting to far along with two other trusted crew members. "Terezi! Don't run off. You need to stay close." He warned as Vriska laughed at her and Terezi gave an exaggerated groan. "Whaaat? Why?" This was suppose to be an adventure after all. She should be free to explore everything.

"Can't let you getting hurt. Captain put me in charge and you two are not getting hurt under my watch." Both girl's groaned as he told them to stop complaining. Yet it was said playfully. Vriska leaned to Terezi and whispered, "Let's sneak away later." There was deadliness and mischief in her voice and Terezi knows that it means nothing but trouble, but still played along. So a wicked grin enters Terezi's face as she gives her a simple, "Ok."


	7. The Treasure in the Forest

"Shhh…they can't know," Vriska pulled Terezi silently out the their shared room. Mindfang knew a lot of trolls. Both on land and sea. It was not hard for them to be given a block in one of the local towns. The hive they are staying in is a beautiful, large one. The whole place was covered in a darker shade of green that was borderline to the blues, but just slightly lower than Terezi's blood.

Still, the place was very impressive as there was expensive vases and portraits cover the hive. It was nice for someone in their class but Terezi was sure that their host was just another criminal working under Mindfang. It annoyed the Pyrope a bit but she was just grateful that she was not going to stay there during the day because they were sneaking out. It was a little adventure that they planned on doing because...they were young and stupid!

Vriska grinned and pulled Terezi out of the coon she was in. Terezi knows what Vriska wa planning and went along with it. Vriska helps Terezi from falling out and that when Terezi noticed that Vriska was already dressed. She was only wearing black even though the light from the sun would give them away. She did though have a hooded cloak covering most of her clothing and Terezi know that Vriska had planned all of this way in advance because she tossed Terezi one too. Yet, Terezi did not have clean clothes on and Terezi changed out of the clothes.

She threw on her black shirt with her sign on it and just a simple black pants. Vriska waited impatiently near their coons as she was going through her own backpack. Terezi took her time and once she was done Vriska tossed her a cloak just like hers. "Put that on unless you want to get fried by the sun. Don't look at it or else you will go blind."

Vriska warned Terezi quietly and Terezi nodded her head. She got her backpack and Vriska opened the door. They were on the second floor in the large hive and right away she could hear voices and laughter downstairs. Great. Sound like the adults were still up.

This was only going to make it harder for them but there was nothing that the Scourge Sisters can not handle. Terezi noticed the voices too and was already moving back inside the room. Vriska grabbed her hand and gently pulls her back out. "We got this." It was a whisper and Terezi nodded her head hesitantly. Vriska got on her stomach and started crawling on the floor as Terezi rolled her eyes and walked instead.

"Get down." Vriska gave Terezi a glare and deciding to play along, Terezi got on her knees to make their appearance less obvious. Vriska kept moving forward and the Pyrope followed and when they got near the stairs, Vriska lay on her stomach as Terezi rested on her knees. The voices can still be heard downstairs and Terezi wonders what is going on down there. "I bet they are gambling down there." A few shouts of joy and annoyance comes out of no where from the adults and it only proves Terezi's idea. Vriska nodded her head.

"Yeah. Let's go." They slowly made their way down the stairs in fear the somebody would see them. Yet, the adults never saw them as they kept going down the silent stairs. There was no creak as they step down and both girl's were glad about that.

They manage to reach the bottom and Terezi glances around while Vriska opens the front door to the hive. Their shoes squeaked on the glossy floor but the adults were too distracted to notice it. So luckily for them, no one notices them when they walk out and quietly close the door behind them. It was their first day there and Vriska and Terezi want to explore the town. It was smaller than the last one they went to.

There is only one bar there and maybe no more than twenty hives scattered about. Then four shops that sold and traded goods. The place is almost off map. Which is why Mindfang picked the place. She has friends there and wanted Vriska and Terezi in hiding. It was a win-win for her. Yet, what the pirate did not count on was for the two troublemakers to be running off. Which is what they are doing.

"I found a map on Landmark and I think it will lead us to treasure! We can be real pirates!" Terezi rolled her eyes. "Last time we tried to be pirates, we got in big trouble." The memories gives her chills. Yes, it happened sweeps but Terezi is still impacted by the actions of the past and she sucked at expressing herself because she did not know how. "You're still with that? You should just let it go."

Terezi is annoyed by the comment and is tempted to bring up a sensitive subject but does not in fear of messing up their friendship. So Terezi bites her tongue. The Pyrope lets out a sigh and mutters a, "Okay." Vriska did not seem to care about her mood change, or pretended not to. "Great. Let's get away from this hive and then I can show you." Vriska runs off and Terezi hesitates but soon makes her way away from the hive. This seemed like a fun idea at first but now that they were actually doing it, Terezi started to have some doubts about it all. Still, Terezi did not want to look weak in front of Vriska.

She is tough too. Terezi is not scared of anything and just because she is a shade under Vriska did not mean she was more of a coward. Terezi is out to prove herself to everyone. So she jogs and catches up with Vriska. "What kind of treasure? Like gold?" Terezi questions as they walk away from the hive. "I don't know! Maybe. It must be something good if Captain gave it to the first mate." Vriska walks down the dirt path. There was no other trolls out but them. Even with the cloaks, the sun's rays burn Terezi through the cloak and she feels the heat against her skin. She keeps her head low and just let Vriska lead. Terezi hates the sun and just wish they would have an adventure during the night instead. It did not help that the sun is starting to rise.

"What if it's nothing?" Terezi moved quickly to get out of the rays of the sun and Vriska seems to be doing the same. They both look uncomfortable in the sun as they try to be careful so that way they won't sunburn. "There has to be something there!" Vriska is sure that treasure is being hidden away and she is going to find it. "Lets just see and if I'm right then I get to keep it all," Vriska smirks as starts following the map. The X on the map is not far from where they are staying. It is only a few miles away from the town. It should only take two hours on foot to get there and two back. If they hurry then they will be back in time before anyone would know that they ran off. "Sure. You can keep it all…" Terezi was not really ever interested in treasure. The Serkets are something else though.

They are materialistic. They only care about the physical items in front of them and nothing else. Terezi is really just more interested in the adventure. "Great! Because as a Serket, Mindfang said that I deserve everything I earned and I don't need to share it. She said that I can decide who gets some and who doesn't." She grins and Terezi rolls her eyes. Vriska was starting to get annoying real fast. Mindfang this and Captain that.

That was all Vriska talked about. Mindfang. The older woman is Vriska's hero and Terezi can not stand her...but she does. Terezi forces herself to behave in front of the Captain even though the woman is not right in so many ways. Terezi can just feel it. Something about her is just wrong and it is not just something personal. Mindfang is just someone that Terezi will never trust. She will never tell Vriska though. Her Scourge Sister looks up to her ancestor.

The last thing Terezi wants is to get into a fight with Vriska over the Captain, which they has before in the past. "Yeah, Vriska. Whatever you say." Vriska is satisfied with the answer even though there was heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Vriska hums at Terezi's comment as a way to tell her that she knew what she meant by her words. Sill, she does not return a comment back and keeps walking to the edge of the small town. They walk and quickly find themselves out of the town and into the forest. "Vriska, do you know where we are going?" Terezi ducks under a low branch as Vriska almost runs into it. "Yeah! We need to go east and that is where we are going." Vriska glances up and down to look at the map and to the path in front of her. "Ok. I just don't to get lost because you can't read a map."

"I can read a map! Captain taught me. Don't be jealous because she did not teach you." Vriska looks back at Terezi but walks into a tree as a result. Vriska cries out in pain and Terezi laughs. "Oh shut up!"

Terezi keeps laughing and walks past the tree. "At least I did not walk into a tree." There is a smirk on Terezi's face and Vriska feels a bit embarrassed for looking stupid in front of Terezi. She hates looking like a fool in front Terezi. She wants to be a troll that Terezi would want to be, not someone to laugh at. The smirk stays on Terezi's face and Vriska groans knowing that Terezi will remember this and will keep bringing it up forever. So Vriska shuts her mouth and runs to catch up with Terezi.

They walk and walk. Vriska takes lead again as she manages not to get them lost. Even though Terezi is worried, Vriska keeps reassuring her that they are going the right way even though the forest is getting thinner. "I think we are lost." Terezi told Vriska bluntly and she lays on the grass under a tree. The Pyrope does everything possible to shield herself from the sun while Vriska is angrily staring at the map.

"No. We are going on the right path but I don't know why it is taking us in the middle of nowhere." They should be arriving to their destination soon but the map showed of something odd on it. "You got us lost. Now we are going to die!" Terezi starts yelling as she stays on the floor. Vriska knows that Terezi is just exaggerating to make a point and it is working.

Even though she was starting to have doubts about it now and Vriska was starting to think that this might have been a mistake. Yet, she was not going to admit that. If there was one that that Mindfang taught her, it is to be confident in your decision. Don't have doubt. "Shut up, Terezi. We are not lost. Look come over here." Terezi looks up and crawls to Vriska without getting up. Vriska has the urge to punch her for being weird but instead scoots next to her to let her see the map. "We are right here." She points to the map. "This is where we need to go." Terezi gives a hum and stares at at the map. "So we're not far then."

Vriska nods her head and rolls the map back up. "Yeah. So let's go get the treasure already." She stands up and helps Terezi up.

They walk and there is silence between them for once. Small conversation is made but other than that, they do not talk much. Tiredness is starting to show on Terezi as she starts to drag slightly but Vriska is doing no better. Vriska feels herself getting tired and was doing her best to not let it show. They never stay up this late in the day and it was affecting the girls. The heat was not helping either as the rays is making them sweat and groan.

Terezi keeps on complaining as Vriska keeps on marching forward to the the treasure. "What's that smell?" Terezi questions and starts to look around. Her alertness rises again. "What? I don't smell anything." Vriska looks around tries to inhale the air. "It's like smoke but not just a fire. It's like food...?" She was having trouble pinpointing what she was smelling and Vriska tries to smell the air again as she walks. "Oh! I think I smell it now."

Vriska breaths the air again. "Yeah. I smell food too. Is somebody cooking something?" Vriska starts look around. They are too far away from the town for it to come from there. "Maybe. Isn't that the direction you were taking us," Terezi asks and Vriska nods. "Yeah. The map show the treasure there. What if someone is beating us to it? What if they are taking the treasure?!" Vriska starts running full speed in that direction. "Hey! Wait up!" Terezi calls out and runs to try and catch up to her. Vriska did not wait or slow down. There was no way that Vriska was going to lose her treasure. This is her first hunt for wealth and Vriska was not going to fail at it. She couldn't. What kind of pirate would she be if she lost all her treasure so soon?

"Wait up!" Terezi calls out and almost trips on a rock and Vriska does not slow down at all. Vriska could still see smoke off in the distance as it does not look out of control. It did not consume the shy harshly nor did it look wide, but it was a bit bigger than a normal camp fire. "Whoa!" Vriska stops running and Terezi ends up bumping into her. "Ah! Why'd you stop?" Terezi is annoyed but Vriska stares blankly out in front of her. "Look, Terezi." THe Pyrope glances up and she was not expecting what she saw. It looked to be a large fort. The walls must have been made out of the largest trees to ever exist. Therefore, the walls are humongous compared to anything they have ever seen.

Terezi can see a guard at the pinnacle part of the wall and Terezi just stares in amazement. "What is that place?" Vriska stands on her tippy toes to try and get a better look. "I don't know...Let's go see!" Terezi is more excited than Vriska was expecting and thought the idea was foolish. These trolls could be ferals or killers. Even though Vriska had a high sense for adventure, she was still worried about the trolls could be slavers. She hates slavers. "I don't think this is a g- Hey! Terezi!" Terezi was already sneaking her way closer to the wall and Vriska catches up to her as she shakes her head. "What's wrong with you? You are going to get us killed."

Vriska does her best to keep out of side of the guard now only three yards away. "You were the one who wanted the treasure," Terezi counters and keeps walking to the wall. The trees almost hide the wooden wall and it blends in perfectly with the environment. She sure wished that she lived in a treehive. That would be amazing to place in to live in as all her friends would be jealous of her hive. All her friends would want to visit and go to her hive. She could imagine it already and it looks stunning in her imagination. It is a shame that she is forced to live at sea with pirates. She will always play with the idea on how her life would be different if she lived on land would be. "I'm suppose to be in charge," Vriska complains and Terezi is already trying to ignore her. "Say who?"

"The Captain. She says that because I am her descendant I am the leader." Vriska grins as she explains and Terezi want to hit her head against a tree. "You really believe that?" Vriska's comment annoys Terezi completely and she hates how her friend was taking after the older woman. "Uh yeah! It's true though. Don't worry, Terezi. Captain says that you can be my first mate."

"First mate? I don't want to be your first mate. I don't even want to be a pirate." Terezi tells her honestly as they got closer to the large wooden gate that matched the wall. It would be a shame if there was a fire. This place would not stand a chance against it. "Halt!" Vriska and Terezi both freeze realizing that they finally got in the eyesight of one of the guards. Terezi looks up even though the sun was almost burning her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Terezi glances back at Vriska and Vriska tries to think up a lie. "I'm Vriska and she's Terezi. We...are lost." Terezi gives a blank stare to her friend and wants to laugh. "You sure did." A grin appears on her face and Vriska wants to punch Terezi for her snarky comment, but the guard does not hear Terezi's comment. He seems to buy it and looks to a fellow guard for their opinion. They both don't see the girl's as a threat and nods his head.

"Let them in!" Right when he say that, the wooden doors open up outwards and they take a few steps back. "Cool," Terezi breaths and points inside the gate. She seems a lot more excited than Vriska by now as she was sure that she was not getting treasure if other trolls are there already, but she did like what she sees. The place is huge inside and there are hives everywhere along with shops. It looks like any other town but their hives were made out of wood as well and the trolls are dress different.

Way different from what Vriska was used to. They are dress like ferals and have outdated clothes. While Terezi and Vriska had t-shirts and pants with their cloak. These trolls are wearing something that a tribe would wear. Actually, Vriska is sure that her and Terezi did walk into a tribe. A very large tribe and almost modern tribe. It broke most of the stereotypes that Vriska had learned from books and by word of mouth. There was an almost modern touch to the place that Vriska had trouble pinpointing out. It could be that some shops had signs as a few young trolls around their age are playing with toys that must have been bought.

"This is cool." Vriska hear the excitement in Terezi's voice but they are interrupted another troll. It looks like one of the guards. Vriska can only tell by the sword that hangs in his hand and the only armor he owns is a helmet. "What is this about you two being lost?" The gate slams shut behind them and Terezi looks back at it. It looks like they are not running away and nothing was getting either. So it was best if they just explain themselves even though Terezi is not sure what story Vriska was going to use.

To her surprise Vriska is honest with him. "We...uh. We are here to get the treasure." The guard gives them a confused look and wonders what she means. "Treasure? What treasure are you two looking for? Are sure it was not a joke, but you aren't from around here and I don't think I've seen you in the neighboring town either." He points out but at the same time he does not see any harm in them. "I found a map and thought it was leading us to treasure." Vriska holds up the map and the guard takes it out of her hands and looks at it.

"This is a map but it does not lead to treasure." Terezi glares at Vriska. "This map is just a regular map. It was only meant to lead you hear and that was it. Sorry but there is no treasure." He hands Vriska the map back and there is a frown on Vriska's face. "Really? It leads to nothing," asks very disappointed as she could hear Terezi trying to hold back her laughter. "I'm afraid so."

"Nice job, Vriska. You just took us to another place." Vriska shoves the map to Terezi and growls. "Shut up." She looks to her friend and is so close to punching her. Sometimes Terezi could be annoying beyond than what she could handle. She cared about her Scourge Sister but...there was something about Terezi that made Vriska want to just want to out do the teal blood. Vriska was not sure if it was just in her head because she doubts that Terezi feels the same. "Whatever, Vriska. Let's just go back to the hive." Right then and there, Terezi was already turning around and was making her way to go leave the...well… Vriska did not know how to describe it. The only word that seems to fit was a tribe. "You two should not be out in the day right now. The sun will at its highest soon. It will very dangerous. Come. You two should stay here until the sun reaches a lower setting."

Terezi and Vriska look at each other and wonder if it was a good idea to stay. Neither of them seem bothered by the idea and Terezi nods her head. "Sure! This place looks cool." Vriska groans and is already hating the idea of spending a few hours there. Maybe she should have not planned to run off because this is going to boring. "Yeah, I guess." There is a frown on Vriska's face while Terezi is almost jumping for joy. The guard nods his head. "Follow me then." The girls play along even though Vriska trying to figure out why Terezi is so happy to be there. "What got you excited?"

"I've never been in a tribe before!" She jumps on Vriska's back and the Serket almost falls over but managed to stay standing. "Hey!" Vriska cries out and Terezi's weight stays on her back and holds on to her. "March, lowblood," Terezi shouts and trolls start to look at them Vriska is glad that Terezi is underweight because she sure that she would have fallen if not. "I'm actually higher than you on that stupid scale." Vriska points out and that caused Terezi to try and jump down on her back again. The guard ignores their antics and keeps walking and Vriska decides to keep carrying Terezi in hopes that it would make her not complain. Maybe she will just drop her when she least expected it…

"You walk slow Vriska." Terezi laughs. "You are on my back." Vriska does her best to not drop Terezi as there is slight bitterness in her voice. All while Terezi is smiling like an idiot. They follow the guard and Vriska can see a few trolls her age and that was she noticed that almost every troll there had some kind of tattoo. Some had more than others and Vriska thought that it was kind of cool actually even she was sure that Terezi was more fascinated with the art. The stare that Terezi was giving was proof of that.

"Vriska, this place is cool! We should stay here." There is so much joy in her voice that it almost sickens her. "This crappy place? How 'bout no?" Vriska can feel Terezi clinging tighter with her nails and Vriska knows that she is doing it on purpose. Vriska wants to push Terezi off of her because this girl can really push her buttons. Sometimes she just hates her and she is not sure in what way she means that in.


	8. No Fun Serket

**A/N: I have been very sick and only been able to make this. Not only that but I got a new laptop because my old one was a piece of trash. Not only that but I am still sick but I am sure I will get better soon! Please leave a review of anything you would like to see.**

This place was far from the understanding of Vriska. A bunch of trolls who band together to believe in their own thoughts different from the Empire's. Now, it could be argued that it was not far from what Mindfang had created, or the Signless' group. He had a ideas that differed from the social norm. This trolls were different though. They were cut off from the Empire and is trying to live separate with their own rules and regulations. It was an insult to the Empire that could cost every troll, that lives there, life. Regardless, trolls moved about happily and played in the dirt paths created. It was odd to Vriska but Terezi seems pleased by the sight. "Vriska, this place is cool...we should stay here!" Vriska shoved Terezi off of her, annoyed.

"What? Don't be stupid, Terezi. We belong at sea. We are pirates." Vriska reminds her with a glare forming on her face. Terezi tilts her head and gives Vriska a confused look. "We are not sea dwellers. We should be on land like everyone else." Vriska keeps on walking and Terezi sighs as she follows Vriska. She knows that she can't win when arguing with her. She heard every lame excuse from Vriska. From Vriska bragging about her blood to reciting what Mindfang told her. Sometimes it made Terezi sick. She hates how they try to shove thoughts into her mind and how Mindfang just viewed her different. It wasn't in her mind. Terezi knows that Mindfang was singling her out at times. She didn't care how many times that Vriska insisted that it was not the case, but Terezi was not blind...she knows the truth.

"Sure. Whatever you say..." Terezi just plays along and Vriska nods her head. She makes a face on how Vriska acts as they walked further inside the largest building there. Terezi walks in with an amazed expression and was wondering where they were going. The troll leading the way takes them inside where they are right away greeted with a large room. It is dimly lighted with candles. Vriska looks unimpressed and Terezi can't help but to wonder why. Their foot steps echo on the cobble floor and that is when she notice a troll standing before them. He starts talking to the guard but Vriska had no interest to listen. She was always a bad listener.

"Hey, Terezi. Want to ditch this place?" The Pyrope gave Vriska a disapproving look and that earns Terezi an exaggerated sigh. They try to continue their silent argument but are quickly interrupted by the adult trolls. "Teal blood. What is your name? You look familiar." Terezi looks up to the older trolls and got worried. Did she do something wrong? She had never been there. So they couldn't be mad at her if they just met her. Terezi almost wants to panic and she is annoyed when she saw a grin on Vriska's face. It looks like the girl was enjoying her panicking.

It angers Terezi and she would punch her if the adults were not standing in front of her. "Uh...I'm Terezi Pyrope..." The guard and the older troll look to each other. "Pyrope...where have I heard that?" The older troll muses and Terezi does her best to not panic. "Ah! Yes. I know where I heard that from. I believe I know your ancestor." Vriska gave Terezi a questionable look and Terezi was also returning the look. "My ancestor? Wait?! You know my ancestor?"

Terezi's eyes widen at the thought of actually hearing news about her ancestor. She was sure this as a dream that was going to leave hr soon because this is unreal to her. Vriska did not seem to care but was rolling her eyes on how Terezi was reacting. She thought that the girl was being ridiculous and was ready to punch Terezi to calm her down.

"I would not state know. Redglare was what she was called, I believe. Even after all these sweeps, I still remember. Only because her appearance gave her away. However, I hate to inform you that she is no longer with the living." Terezi frowned and sigh. It was something she had suspected but she always had hoped that her ancestor was still out there somewhere. She had hoped that she would find her ancestor and they would go on adventures. Her ancestor would teach her how to do many cool things and it was something that she wanted. Yet, Mindfang would avoid the topic and it was only last sweep that Mindfang just told her that she was abandoned. The story was something Terezi did believe. It seemed off to her but know that she knows that this Redglare was dead, it makes her start doubting her past thoughts.

"So she's dead..." It is a statement and Vriska looks to Terezi to see her mod change. It goes from a happy girl to sadness in seconds. Terezi did not look ready to cry though. She is keeping a strong look and it is amazing how calm she is about it. Vriska knows that Terezi is putting on a face, but it is not getting past her. Vriska can knows Terezi too well, but she is not going to say anything about it. She just wants to watch everything unfold and tell the Captain later.

"That I correct. Redglare is unfortunately dead. I assume you are her descendant." Terezi nods her head. "I am sorry for your lost." The older troll looks honest and Terezi does not doubt that he is telling her the truth. "How did she die? Do you know?" Vriska huffs as she is not interested in the conversation and the guard also looks bored. Terezi does give Vriska a light shove and she returns it back but harder. The guard grunts and both girls stop as the troll is so much bigger than them. "I know nothing of her death. I apologize that I don't have the answer to your question."

"How did you know her?" Terezi wondered if her ancestor Redglare had been here. She was glad that she knows her ancestor's handle. It was a start. Mindfang would never even say her title. Nothing. Her ancestor was always a secrete to her but this was her chance to find out more. "Oh, it was many sweeps ago. About six sweeps if I remember correctly. A young teal blood was wondering around the area, similar to you." Terezi's listens intensely. There is a smile appearing on her face. This is it. She was finally learning about her ancestor and she was being compared to her. Terezi is filled with absolute joy as sh stands and listens in silence. "She was trying to find the town lose to here but made a wrong turn. She was so young. A tad older than you two. The young girl was making a delivery and needed a place to stay as day was almost at it's highest." Vriska yawns loudly and Terezi gives her a glare but does not say anything to her. The older troll does not stop talking as he went on with his story.

"We normally do not allow trolls from the outside in her. However, she was just a little troll. So we let her in, and she became a frequent visitor over the sweeps. She wanted to stay here but, we just could not allow outer trolls to stay. Redglare understood even though I remember seeing the disappointment on her face." Terezi could tell that he was going through history. "For a while after that she was gone and when she returned, she was explaining that she was a legislacerator now. Redglare was so proud with herself. I remember seeing the shine in her eyes at the time but I noticed that it faded over time. I am rambling on. Your friend there looks tired. You two need to rest."

Terezi frowns and shoves Vriska awake. Vriska coughs and was ready to push Terezi back. She oddly did not and Terezi wonders why for a moment. "Where are we going to sleep," Terezi questions with a sadness in her voice. She wants to hear more about Redglare but it looks like she was not getting anything else out of the older troll.

Instead they were showed off to a block in second of the largest building. It reminds Terezi of being on the ship because it was cramp and dark. She did not mind but Vriska was whining and leaning on Terezi. "Soooooooo tired." Terezi does not say anything as they are guided to a corner where a small pile was already made for them. They are left there and Vriska lays down immediately. "I'm going to sleep. You can sleep somewhere else." Vriska does a tired laughter and steals the entire pile of blankets. Terezi frowns and jumps on Vriska. The girl is not happy and starts having a coughing fit. She tries to crawl away from Terezi, but still wraps her arms around Vriska to try and keep her down. Vriska groans and shoves her hand in Terezi's face. The other girl laughs like a manic. Other trolls are already watching them and they know that they do not belong to their little village. None bother her expect two young trolls. Both of them their age.

"Hi there! Who are you?" It was a young maroon blood. She looks like a nice girl and Terezi quickly jumps off of Vriska. It looks awkward and Terezi realizes that. Vriska did not seem to care as she looks interested in the other trolls in front of her. There is also a brown blood next to her. He is looking at the floor before glancing at Vriska. Terezi stands up and Vriska follows her lead and Vriska stands tall and smirks and nudges Terezi.

"I am Vriska Serket and this is Terezi Pyrope. We are the Scourge Sisters. Who are you two?" Vriska leans in but the action does not looks like it bothers the girl. "I am Aradia Medigo." She seems happy to see new trolls their age while the brown blood is just curious. Aradia stays close to Vriska and it bothers the Serket. She was not used to a lowblood being so confident. She was just used to having lowbloods being so submissive that it bothers Vriska. All the lowbloods on the ship would jump off of the ship if she wanted them to do so. It was good to have so much power. "Well Aradia, want's your friend's name?"

Vriska points to the boy next to her and Terezi watches the boy shift back slightly. He manages to introduced himself instead of allowing Aradia to do it for him. "I'm...Tavros." His words came out louder than she thought it would. Yet, Terezi spoke up in curiosity. "What's your last name? Don't just tell us your first name." Vriska nods her head in agreement as a tired smile is on Terezi. It is to annoying Vriska that Aradia and Tavros were wide awake because it made them look weak. They looked like they never stayed up late when that was all they were on the ship. "...uh...Nitram. I am Tavros Nitram."

He only spoke up when Vriska pokes him on the chest to talk. Terezi knows this game very well. It was one that her and Vriska always played. They could be in a trouble making duo. With each others help, They would come across as dangerous and would always knew when the other was signaling it. It was a secret cue. Terezi always knew it when she sees it. What they do is they mess with other trolls. They act like tough little trolls and would try to get something out of it. It could be something simple like getting satisfaction of scarying someone or to get something valuable.

Regardless, Terezi knows that Vriska does not like Aradia. She grew up with Vriska and knows when the girl hates someone. Yet, she was not sure how Vriska was feeling about Tavros. So Terezi spoke up next. "Do you guys live here? It's kind of cool here?" Araida opens her mputh to talk but Vriska cuts her off. "Cool? This place is stupid and lame. Why would you guys live here? Right Terezi?" Vriska does a fake laugh and lightly hits Terezi. Even though she does not agree with Vriska Terezi nods her head. "Uh huh."

Tavros stands there nervously and makes a suggestion when Aradia crosses her arms on her chest. "We could play a game to, uh, have some fun." Vriska makes a face and shakes her head. She is way too tired but she does not want to show it. "What? No way! WE just want to hang out here and...chill! Right Terezi?"

"Nope! I want to play." Terezi gets a glare from Vriska and everyone is looking at the Serket, waiting for her to say something. "Fine. We could play a stupid game."


End file.
